Escarlata
by Mery-109
Summary: artemisa Barquero es una niña de 16 años algo tonta y distraída que por unas casualidades de la vida se ve inmiscuida entre vampiros enamorándose perdidamente de Akira Matsumoto un vampiro asiático de carácter fuerte y temperamento difícil, un amor místico entre la vida y la muerte llevaran a artemisa a confundirse cada día mas sobre los sentimientos que Akira siente por ella.
1. Capitulo 2: El Angel

Escarlata

"Siento que mis pies no alcanzan el suelo, a pesar de que me encuentro con los pies sobre la tierra, siento que mi voz no sale, a pesar de que me encuentro con la voz suficiente para ponerme a gritar, siento que quiero morirme, a pesar de que últimamente las razones me sobran, siento que cada uno de mis pensamientos no me pertenecen, aunque cada uno de ellos ya tienen dueño, y siento que poco a poco un liquido tibio resbala por mi pierna derecha, aunque puede ser el agua de la lluvia que cae por las rendijas de aquella reja que cubre el pozo en el que me encuentro, siento terror, pena y frustración, las cartas están echadas y solo hay un camino que recorrer, y ese, es el que precisamente estoy recorriendo hoy."

Rebelde y Idiota

Las diez de la mañana, anoche no pude conciliar muy bien el sueño, aunque siempre sufro de insomnio. Uno que no me deja dormir en toda la noche, seguro tengo el sueño liviano, igual a mi abuela. Miro a mi alrededor, los pósters, y los cuadros que he pintado, todavía se ven frescos, no quiero exponer mis pinturas todavía, no me animo mucho, soy un poco insegura. Las pinturas y los pinceles están un poco desordenados sobre la mesa. Me levanto con pasos un poco torpes y clavo mi mirada en el reflejo del espejo. Mi reflejo, mi piel trigueña, mis ojos negros, dormilones, mis labios gruesos, de color rojo de nacimiento.

mi mama me contó una pequeña historia de cuando nací, con los labios tan rojos pero tan rojos, que el doctor dijo que me los había pintado, un cumplido que me hubiese gustado un poco escuchar, para ver cómo le hago para que esta autoestima suba un poco.

Mi lunar en la mejilla izquierda mis caderas anchas, mis piernas cortas, mi pelo negro que cae hasta la cintura, ondulado, cada uno de los que creo que son mis defectos los tengo un poco asumidos, aunque no me gusta mucho mi cuerpo, y estoy cien por ciento segura de que la mala suerte me persigue, sobretodo las experiencias vergonzosas, si no es una cosa, es la otra.

Por lo menos tengo una linda familia, y no me avergüenzo de ella, es más, la admiro tal y como es, hemos sabido surgir de buena manera, tanto que la casa que teníamos en la ciudad de Ovalle se vendió sin problemas y el dinero fue a parar al banco, y un resto para el almacén que tenemos que le va muy bien con las ventas.

Esta el jefe de la familia mi adorado padre, el hombre que quiero mas que nada en este mundo, Andrés barquero, un padre ejemplar uno que vale su peso en oro, el padre que dios me dio y que siempre me ha querido y jamás me ha levantado una sola mano. Bueno el dice que yo jamás les he dado motivos, me siento feliz por eso, y obvio, tener un papa como él.

Doña rosa cristina barquero mi madre una mujer que venero, que ha trabajado la mayor parte de su vida para pagar mis estudios, y también para aportar dinero para la casa, que antes siempre se nos hizo precario, pero gracias a dios ahora con el negocio nos va bien.

Mis padres tienen una historia bastante especial, ellos no son hermanos de

Sangre pero creo, que son medios hermanos, ellos siempre se quisieron claro...que a escondidas de mis abuelos, ellos se escapaban de la casa y ahí se amaban

en Secreto hasta que mis abuelos se dieron cuenta del romance pero ya no

Pudieron decir nada, por que yo venia en camino, y todavía me sigo

Preguntando, por que yo no habré salido enferma o diferente siendo ellos

Medios hermanos…en fin

Mi abuelo y mi abuela, vivimos los cinco muchos años desde que yo nací, creo,

Mi abuela Isabel ha sido mi segunda madre y la respeto como una, somos las

Mejores amigas, yo siempre le cuento todo además ella es la de los

Consejos, yo lo único que debo hacer es seguirlos mi queridísimo y estimado

Pedro Elías barquero mi abuelo un hombre que últimamente ha sufrido

Mucho por sus enfermedades, camino a los ochenta años, pero nada lo

Deprime, ni le impide seguir viviendo.

Los demás son mis tíos y primos, he de decir que las relaciones entre ellos

No son del todo buenas pero mi abuela sueña verlos reconciliándose

Yo pienso que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo nada más.

Luis Antonio barquero, y su esposa pamela cortes la mujer más simpática

De la tierra y el universo entero, canchera, y jovial, su clásico saludo

"!hola galla!" que podría reconocer a varios kilómetros, últimamente no han

Estado muy bien incluso estuvieron a un paso de separarse pero lo

Pensaron mejor y gracias a dios están yendo al psicólogo, además tienen

Unos hermosos hijos por los cuales luchar, el mayor Christopher Maximiliano

Barquero, un muchacho que es un poco tímido, pero yo lo conozco desde

Que llego a este mundo de doce años recién cumplidos bastante maduro

Para su edad, y un primo maravilloso, y los gemelos francisco Antonio, y

Luis Matías, el amor que esos niños me tienen es gigante pasamos jugando

Cuando ellos vienen, tengo que reconocer que os niños no son mi fuerte pero

Tratándose de ellos las cosas son muy diferentes.

Mi tía regalona, mi tercera madre, verónica del rosario barquero, nos

Llevamos tan bien que hasta parecemos hermanas aunque ella tenga

Veintiocho años en el cuerpo y yo recién dieciséis

Sus hijos Yerko de catorce años y diego de tan solo seis años, Yerko…Yerko

El autor de muchas de mis experiencias vergonzosas, y el primo que

Quiero mas que nada en este mundo, y ese ser tan pequeñito, dieguito, tan

Disparatero como el solo, en fin me siento feliz de mi familia, no es la más

Perfecta, pero me siento orgullosa de ella

Y por ultimo su querida narradora, Artemisa Julieta barquero, que por cierto es

Su lindo y bello primer día de clases, colegio nuevo, vida nueva, genial, tomo mis toallas lo más

Rápido que puedo y salgo al exterior mi madre me da un beso en la frente

Y con su acento típico me dice

-¿Cómo amaneciste Artemisa?

-bien mama, tu sabes que el insomnio a veces es muy pesado

-¿amaneció enferma hija?

-no abuelita solo con sueño- le doy mi típico beso en la frente y la abrazo

Fuertemente, mientras que tengo la mano de mi mama apretada en la mía

-¿no me digas que te vas a bañar y amaneció tan nublado?

-¡mama amanece todos los días así!, ¡aquí no sale ni un rato la luz del sol!

-es la serena hija no es Ovalle- opina mi abuelo entrando a la casa manchado

De tierra

-¿estuviste arreglando el jardín papa?

-si, esta un poco desarmado, por Rambo que se hecha sobre las rosas

-¡no diga nada de mi perro!

-¿hola hija como amaneció?

-con sueño

-¡duerma pues!

-¿que mas quisiera yo?, ¡pero no puedo, es mi primer día!, ¡y no pienso llegar

Tarde!

Ya bañada me baño en desodorante y de mi perfume corazón, d agatta Ruiz

De la Prada, un buen perfume me coloco el uniforme, la tipica camisa blanca, me la desabrocho un poco del cuello y la corbata me la coloco suelta, la falda color gris y las calcetas plomas que me las bajo un poco y por ultimo mis ballerinas de charol, que se ven lindas con los dos pares de calcetas que me pongo, una linda combinación, mi collar que me dio mi mama para el día de mi cumpleaños, un corazón que en su interior esta nuestra foto, con el secador recorro mi pelo y me

Lo Sujeto con un pinché muy novedoso y bonito, me dejo un par de pelos

Sueltos que caen en mi cintura y el moño bastante desordenado, me pinto

Los labios de un color carmín suavecito, y mis ojos delineados con un color

Bronceado sobre los parpados tiene que lucir natural, o si no seguro que llaman a mi madre de la oficina por mi maquillaje exagerado salgo con mi bolso de hello kitty y mi carpeta

-¿mama mi viejito no se llevo la camioneta?

-si, ¿tienes licencia?

-¡aahhh!, no, ¡me carga esperar la micro!

-¿y usted no piensa ir con chaleco?

-¡No abuelita estoy bien así!, ¡además usted sabe que soy hielo!

-¡Artemisa Julieta!, ¡si no sales con chaleco me voy a enojar!

-¡vieja!

-¡si hija es mejor que se coloque un chaleco!

-OK, en la camioneta tengo el chaleco café que parece un paletó

-¿segura?

-si mama

-¿tampoco vas a tomar desayuno?

-no mama voy atrasada, bueno, ¡me despido! – a las dos les beso la frente y a

Mi abuelo le doy la mano

-cuídate hija

-si abuelito

-a la vuelta comes algo

-si abuelita

-cuídate Artemisa

-¡si vieja chao!- algo alcanzan a decir pero la verdad es demasiado temprano

Así que me voy a divertir un poco en mi hobbie, abro la puerta de la camioneta y saco el abrigo plomo me lo abrocho

Y me quedo ahí un buen rato enciendo la radio y esta donde la deje, los

Cuarenta principales, una radio donde su fuerte es el reggaeton, que no me

Gusta mucho, por la sencilla razón que no se bailarlo, indecisamente pienso mejor las cosas y decido bajarme de la camioneta, se lo molesto que a veces mi padre se coloca, y una de las cosas que quiero evitar es que el se enfade, sobretodo al actuar tan irresponsablemente y manejar sin licencia de conducir a los 16 años.

saco de mi bolso, mi Croquis y mi lápiz grafito y cierro la puerta, me voy rumbo al parque donde me

Encanta dibujar sus paisajes, los árboles, lugar que he ido desde que tenía

Diez años cuando aprendí a dibujar, lugar que me brinda una paz gigantesca,

Donde puedo respirar profundo, el lugar que me ha visto llorar cuando me

Siento triste

Paso cerca de la casa de don santiago, y decido entrar a toda carrera para averiguar si tiene alguna cosa que pedirme para comprarsela con el trabajo temporal que tengo de mesera en el restaurante de don David, mi mama sirvio de maestra de cocina alli por mas de doce años asi que don David no tuvo problema al contratarme

-¿alo?- digo con mi tono mas tierno que puedo

-¿Artemisa hija?

-si don santiago soy yo

-pasa hija

Tano el perro que le regale a don santiago esta inmensamente grande este me saluda brincando y bailando en dos patas

-¡hola tano!...!mi don! ¡se da cuenta lo grande que esta!

Entro a la pieza y este esta envuelto en sus frezadas con la estufa que mi mama le compro viendo el buenos dias a todos en la tele que pude comprarle con el dinero que gano en el restaurante

Ahí estaba, con su rostro albo y tierno su pelo blanco y sus ojos cafes con tano que se hecha a los pies de su cama

-¿Cómo esta mi don?- le digo besando su frente y acomodando su almohada

-bien mi niña…y tu

-bien bien…

-¿vas al la escuela?

-si, soy nueva asi que voy a tener que conocer a gente que en mi vida he visto…

-ten confianza en ti

-lo voy a hacer mi don

-no sabes cuanto me alegras la vida niña…

-solo hago lo que puedo- le doy otro beso en la frente

-¿te he dicho que cuando me muera todo lo mío será tuyo?

-no hace falta mi don…sus ojos se colocaron llorosos

-¿Qué le paso?- percibi de inmediato el problema ya lo olia en el aire pero espere que el me lo dijera

-nada hija…

-no me lo oculte…por que igual me voy a enterar por la señora robustiana

-¿ah?

-la vecina

-vino la luz

-¿esa mujer?

-si…

-¡¿hasta cuando va a dejar de molestarlo?!, ¡voy a tener que ir a su casa!  
-ella cree tener derecho sobre mi pero no me gusta que ella este aquí

-¿mi mama lo sabe?

-no le he contado- me tomo la mano entre la suya debil- no quiero tarerte problemas mi niña…pobrecita…encargarte de este pobre viejo…ademas estudias…trabajas, y aun asi te doy molestias hija

-¡mi don que esta diciendo!, ¡usted es mi segundo abuelo!,¡asi que sobre mi cadáver ea mujer le va a seguir haciendo daño aunque esta sea su hermana

-vino a quitarme dinero

-¿Qué?-dije perpleja

-como no puedo levantarme no pude detenerla

-¡ese dinero va a volver a usted se lo juro!- me agacha para apoyar mi cabeza en su falda

-pobre mi viejo…le juro que un dia no va a volver a verla nunca mas

-¿Cuántas horas has trabajado? te ves cansada

- solo ocho…en vacaciones nesesitaba plata…usted sabe…para perfumes…maquillaje…y ropa

-las jóvenes de ahora…me acuerdo que en mis tiempos solo se colocaban un vestido y ya

-los tiempos cambian, ademas estoy acostumbrada al ritmo…estoy en el turno de una amiga ella va a volver esta semana ademas desde ahora voy a trabajar solo cuatro horas, por que estoy estudiando

-¿le dijiste a tu jefe?

-si ya se lo dije, por suerte es comprensivo conmigo auque su hijo el menares mayor me sigue molestando

-¡deja nomas que me levante de esta cama!  
-no se apure solo tiene dieciocho asi que no es tan grande….ademas que no me gusta

-hija- me tomo la cara entre sus manos perfumadas a jabon- el hombre que la quiera…debe ser un chico que a usted la merezca…no llore jamas por uno

-ok

-¡ya vayase por que o si no va a llegar tarde!  
-¿tiene algo para comer?

-si

-¿la verdad?

Se quedo en silencio

-¡tome!  
saque de mi mochila unos panes con dulce de membrillo, con un termo con comida y te mucho te

-¡hija por dios!  
-mi mama le hizo el te, mi abuela el dulce de membrillo y yo anoche le cocine…no se si me salio muy bien

-el se coloco las manos en la cara

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunte agitada sentandome a su lado

-nada mi niña…solo estoy feliz de que dios te pusiera en mi camino ese dia en el hospital, ahora tu eres mi razon de vivir…no quiero irme de este mundo hasta verte realizada y feliz

Mis ojos se humedecieron y le bese la frente me levante y ocultando las lagrimas le dije con animo

-y usted es la mia , Ok, me voy, en la tarde voy a venir para hacerle compañía

-adios hija

-¡chao tano!

Salgo a toda carrera y corriendo miro la hora por suerte me quedan mas de cuarenta minutos Así que respiro profundo los nervios los dejo de lado y me dirijo al paradero, reviso mis bolsillos y con suerte tengo pasaje para el colectivo, así que lo hago parar, el chofer que me toco me paso conversando todo el rato yo solo le asentía además de que ya era un veterano, no creo que se diera cuenta de que me aburría su conversación Son recién las siete de la mañana ¿tiempo?, tengo de sobra, entro a las ocho

Así que el auto se dirige al parque donde se estaciona y salgo rápido para alcanzar

A dibujar un poco, me interno poco a poco mientras que la neblina esta tan

Espesa que casi no puedo ver nada, algo que me preocupa, por que no podré

Ver nada, y si pasa eso el dibujo no me va a salir muy bien

Me siento en mi lugar favorito, la roca que tiene forma de rosa donde me

Siento y tengo una linda vista para plasmar mi dibujo, le saco punta al lápiz

Y comienzo poco a poco a trazar el paisaje, la neblina me salio con un lindo

Efecto así que no se ve mal, no se que puede tener este bosque que al visitarlo me hace muy bien, y si mi familia supiera que estoy aquí seguro se escandalizarían y me darían un buen sermón

Mientras voy bosquejando una sombra entre los árboles se movió lentamente, no le presto mucha atención un leve ruido de los árboles me obligo a mirar

Hacia atrás una fuerte ráfaga de viento me despeina el pelo y me lo

Desordena miro la hora y ya casi son las ocho…que rápido pasa el tiempo…

Me subo a la primera micro que veo y me dirijo al liceo, uno que queda cerca de el parque pedro de valdivia, por el espejo de agua, los avisos que hay en la carretera anuncian un celular muy novedoso, que tiene cerca de dos gigabytes de capacidad, y sin hablar de las canciones que almacena, miro la hora del mío, un poco anticuado, y viejito, pero no me avergüenza, un modelo que es bien practico así que no me causa vergüenza al compararlo con los nuevos que salen cada día y que son bastante caros.

Sacudí la cabeza cuando me baje cerca de el liceo, un edificio muy pequeño pero que me inspiró un poco de miedo al ver la cantidad de chicos guapos que van hacia el, apretó los dientes y sacudo una vez mas la cabeza, como para liberarme de los nervios y los malos pensamientos

Camino con torpeza apretando mi bolso y mi carpeta dirigiéndome a paso lento hacia el edificio

Al final tropecé con algo, pero en mis nervios creo que fue mi pie o algo, las experiencias vergonzosas son mi destino mientras caía me rendí, y con suerte un torso fuerte amortiguo mi caída

-¡hey!, ¿estas bien?

-¿ah?

-¿Qué si estas bien?  
-si…si…- levanto la mirada y mis ojos se asombran al ver al chico mas hermoso y precioso que he visto en Toda mi vida, su piel fría me hizo temblar un momento pero su palidez, fue lo que mas me sorprendió de todo, y sus ojos color turquesa, su pelo negro que caía a mechones sobre sus ojos, alto, lo suficiente para parecer bastón a su lado

Trague para deshacer el repentino nudo que se me había formado en la garganta incline la cabeza y la espalda

-si- la voz me salio media chistosa el dibujo una media sonrisa una sonrisa que para serles sincera me congelo

-que bueno no quiero que un auto te atropelle aquí en medio de la calle

-¡ahhh!, ¡perdón!

-no hay problema…. ¡soy Napoleón Rowling!- me dijo animadamente estirando su mano yo con nervios le di la mía pero el frío de sus manos me hizo musitar un quejido

-Artemisa barquero

-¿las manos están heladas?

-¡mucho!

-¿es tu primer día?

-así es…tu acento es medio extraño… ¿eres extranjero?

-rumano, en realidad transilvano

-¡transilvano!

-si

-debe ser un lindo país

-dentro de las leyendas, si es un buen país

No vi nada, solo cuando napoleón puso su cuerpo cerca del mío y me empujo hasta el suelo como protegiéndome de algo que no divise muy bien, caí violentamente al pavimento cuando un convertible de color negro precioso, paro cerca de mis pies dejándome sin respiración, napoleón se levanto violentamente hablando con un tono muy duro, una voz muy violenta, que pensaba que era increíble que saliera de su garganta

-¡QUE RAYOS PASA CONTIGO MATSUMOTO!

-¡eres una vergüenza napoleón!

Se abrió la puerta del piloto y salio un ángel de ella un chico que ni en tus mejores sueños eres capaz de visualizar, ese hombre perfecto que buscas y buscas la vida entera, y que ves en los cuentos de la cenicienta, blanca nieves, cualquier cuento en donde aparezca algun principe azul, lo suficientemente bello para que me resplandecieran los ojos y me quedara como idiota mirándolo, casi de mismo tamaño, de piel blanca como papel mis ojos se clavaron en su figura masculina, alta, con un cabello azabache. Liso demasiado liso, levanto su rostro y mi asombro fue total al ver que no se trataba de alguien normal, mas bien...sus ojos eran rasgados...asiaticos y de un color azul claro. su piel era tan blanca como la cal , al verlo me pareció bastante familiar, solo que no recordaba donde le había visto...pero es demasiado guapo, asi que las probabilidades de haberlo visto son Nulas.

Sus manos eran pequeñas, tenia tatuajes.. los brazos estaban cubiertos de ellos, mas bien. Siempre odie a las personas metaleras y con tatuajes…pero el era algo distinto, sus tatuajes eran bellos, todos juntos hacían una mezcla de un raro paisaje, cubierto de calaveras demonios y sangre las manos las tenia aferradas a los bolsillos, y estas también estaba tatuadas, se ve rudo...rudo y de carácter fuerte.

su camisa suelta del cuello y arremangadas hasta los codos y su corbata que estaba amarrada de la misma manera que la mía, suelta, parecía un verdadero modelo mas que eso, devastadoramente bello, y con aires de deidad

-sabia que estabas detrás de todo esto, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿matarnos?

-si eso sirve para dejarte de ver increíble

-no me provoques te lo advierto

-¿tu me adviertes a mi?  
se quedaron mirando un buen rato uno en frente del otro con unas miradas muy desafiantes y con mucho odio

De repente nuestras miradas se encontraron, me clavo con sus ojos azules, una mirada llena de odio, lo hacia con repugnancia mientras corría la mirada me decía a mi misma no podía tener nada que ver conmigo, ni me conocía.

Paso por mi lado ignorándome me sentí invadida por una rabia tan grande que cerré los ojos y respire profundo

-perdón

-¿Quién es?

-Akira Matsumoto

-¿Matsumoto?

-así es

-¿lo conoces?

-se podrían decir que si, pero hubiese deseado no conocerlo- quise cambiar de tema así que lo hice sin problema

-¿Cuánto tiempo estas en este liceo?

-de primero medio

-¡wuaaauu!, ¿en que curso vas?

-cuarto c

-¡ahhh!, ahora tendré que preguntar

-preguntemos entonces

Me tomo de la mano llevándome hasta adentro y conduciéndome entre todos los alumnos que nos miraban con cara de marcianos, bueno a mi mas que a Napoleón, Entramos a una oficina donde había una señora gordita que nos dijo con un tono muy maternal

-¿Qué desean?

-¡venia a preguntar en que curso quedo ella!  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre corazón?  
-A-Artemisa Julieta barquero

-tercero a

-¡OK…que pena que no vaya en cuarto!, ¡pero en fin se que al final puede ser un buen curso!

-pero tengo que advertirte que los Matsumoto están en el

Un pensamiento mortífero me invadió pero me dio lo mismo total no le iba a darles razones para que me trataran mal, y además no tenían por que hacerlo

-no me importa total…eso es lo de menos

-¿en serio?

-te lo juro

Me sonrío y meneo la cabeza

-te conformas con algo tan simple

-¿simple?, ¿estas loco?, ¡no iba a soportar mas de dos segundos sin nadie que me hablara!

Llegue a la sala del tercero A una sala común y corriente con toda clase de alumnado no mas de treinta entre mujeres y hombres, la mayoría eran las típicas pelolais, tan bien arregladas, y tan fashions, las otras eran las infaltables "jugosas" que pasaban las horas gritando y encrespándose las pestañas, no me pareció raro ver un grupo de pokemones donde en la sala predominaba el reggaeton, no por alguna radio, sino con celulares con altavoz, En una esquina estaba el tal akira mirándome de la misma manera y sus hermanas sentadas y hablando muy cómodamente en sus sillas

-¡hey!, ¡oye!- una voz muy animada me llamo era una chica de pelo corto y blanca, no tanto como los matsumoto…pero de tez blanca dentro de su totalidad

-siéntate aquí los demás lados están ocupados…no querrás sentarte al lado de ellos

Mire hacia el lado que me señalaba y era el grupo Pokemon con sus celulares sonando a todo volumen

-no no no- ella sonrío y me senté a su lado sacándome el abrigo y dejándolo en el respaldo de la silla quedando solo con la camisa y el montón de pulseras que caían de mis muñecas

-¿eres de esta ciudad?

-si siempre he vivido aquí

-ah… ¿te gusta el anime?- me pregunto al ver mi estuche con stickers de anime precisamente

-si, es mas dibujo

-¡en serio!

-si

-¡me llamo vinka!- me dijo estirando la mano yo le conteste de la misma manera

-yo Artemisa

-artemisa…un nombre novedoso

-si...Fue una tincada de mi abuela odio mi nombre, aunque mi segundo nombre es Julieta

-¿Por qué no te gusta que te llamen Julieta?

-por que creo que me he acostumbrado a que todos me llamen así, además no es un nombre tan tan malo…

-tienes razón

-¿Qué series te gustan?  
-¿a mi?, eh…Sakura card captor, inuyasha, sailor moon

-¿sailor moon?

-si

-yo las veía cuando era chica

-yo también no me perdía ningún capitulo además me creía una de las cinco sailors

-yo me creía serena

Las dos nos colocamos a reír cuando la chica de adelante se giro para sumarse a la conversación

-¡hola yo soy roxana!

- Artemisa barquero… ¿eres nueva?- le pregunte

-¡no!, he estado en el curso desde primero

-tu también vinka

-si

-yo soy la única nueva

Roxana despertó a la compañera que tenia sentada a su lado ella desperto y se giro para conversar con nosotras

-ella es Paola, Paola ella es artemisa

-hola… ¿es nueva?

-si Paola

-Artemisa…- susurro Paola con un tono extraño

-dime

-¿Qué le hiciste a Akira matsumoto que te mira de esa manera?, ¿lo insultaste?

Me di la vuelta para observarlo pero sus ojos azules y su belleza me hicieron bajar la mirada y voltearme sin decir nada

-Paola…para tu información Akira matsumoto odia a todo el mundo

-si pero no para que la mire de esa manera vinka

-yo…yo no le he hecho nada

-ya lo sabemos Artemisa no te preocupes- me tranquilizo roxana

-ademas ese chico es un pesado-agrego Paola- no habla con nadie excepto a sus hermanas pero tiene locas a todas las niñas de el liceo…es un huevon muy popular muchas han intentado conquistarlo pero es imposible ese chico es inalcanzable

-¿ellas son sus hermanas?- les pregunte en un susurro

-mira –me dijo apegada a mi brazo- la de melena castaña se llama Miyako es la mas alta de las demás y la que le llegan mas flores y cartas de amor, La otra de pelo rubio se llama Imari yo creo que es la mas proporcionada de las cinco la que le sigue de pelito rojo se llama keiko con veintiuno tiene una paciencia muy grande, es la única que le pone freno al curso y la que pone el orden es la presidenta del curso es muy amable y es una bailarina hasta cuando camina, la de pelo verde se llama yumi es la mas risueña de todas y la mas infantil

Y la ultima la mas hermosa y inteligente de las cinco se llama Kayako la del pelito negro es muy seria a ella es la que mas le teme el liceo si te das cuenta tiene la cruz invertida en el cuello

-y el chico es akira

-así es

-ese chico es un verdadero reto, siempre esta callado

-es muy raro me cae pésimo- comento vinka abriendo el cuaderno para colocarse a escribir

La puerta se abrió y de ella Salio una profesora de bastante edad pero con ropa de mujer joven…se veía patética, clavo la vista en el alumnado

-¡atención jóvenes!

No se como `pero Se hizo un silencio y treinta pares de ojos se fijaron en el terrible rostro

-me entere que llego una nueva alumna al curso, que se levante la señorita…

Con muchos nervios me levante con la cabeza agachada no me sentía con el valor de levantarla, me vino de repente un ataque de risa que trate de calmar no quería que la profesora me echara y peor que me agarrara mala desde el principio

-¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

-A-Artemisa barquero

Su cara se coloco media dudosa y se acerco a mi moviendo como un audífono en su oreja de esos que usan los sordos, me di cuenta de inmediato que ella lo era

-¿Cómo?

-Artemisa barquero- seguía con la misma expresión y moviendo el audífono me volvió a preguntar

-¿Cómo?

-¡ARTEMISA BARQUERO!

Dio un salto que a todos nos dio risa vinka se tapaba la boca mientras que akira me seguía mirando de la misma manera, al contrario de sus hermanas que estaban jodidas de a risa

-¡no hace falta que me grite estoy sorda, pero no tanto

-perdón…-incline la cabeza mientras el curso entero se reía de mi broma.

Al final de la clase casi en la última hora de historia con el profesor Mario Carreño, buen profesor, me llego una cita de la oficina para pasar antes de irme así que cumplí con eso y me fui despidiéndome de mis nuevas compañeras y con mi bolso y mi carpeta en la mano me encamine para ir a la cita, pero un brazo níveo me cerro la pasada y no pude avanzar levante la mirada y era matsumoto mirándome con esos ojos azules que me hacen bajar la mirada por lo penetrante de su contemplación

-de-déjame pasar por favor…

-no

-¡déjame pasar por favor! le dije mirándolo a los ojos, y me di cuenta lo bello que era

Sus ojos rasgados de color azul suave, su cabellera oscura hasta los hombros, su piel albina, sus labios pequeños, hasta su aroma...anis para ser exacta, con unas dosis extras de tabaco...quizá porque tenía una colilla entre sus dedos tatuados.

-¡te dije que no!- grito con Su voz...aguda...siniestra...voz de jefe yakuza...la voz de un hombre completamente maduro...la voz, de un monstruo.

me tomo las manos entre las suyas y me arrincono a la pared presionando su torso contra el Mio sin darme tiempo de gritar o hacer algo el me coloco su mano fría sobre mi cuello y articulando las palabras mas ilógicas que pudo haber escogido

-¡se que tu y Rowling quieren verme destruido!

-¿Qué?

-¡NO TE HAGAS LA ESTUPIDA!-me grito con esa voz implacable

-¡NO ME GRITES!, Y SUELTAME!

Su respiración se volvía jadeante y apretaba los ojos con fuerza

-te aconsejo que no trates de engañarme barquero…te aconsejo que no lo hagas

-no te he hecho nada

-solo con tu presencia

-no es verdad

-¿Artemisa te llamas?

-así es, ¿Qué?, ¿acaso estas sordo?- soltó una risa irónica su aliento suave y frío golpeteo mi pelo

-tu nombre lo llevo muy bien grabado en mi mente, aléjate de mi, de mis pensamientos, si no quieres arrepentirte el resto de tu vida

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-tu

-si soy tu problema entonces ignórame

Suspiro al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza

-eres tan ridícula

Una ráfaga de viento movió mi pelo de un lado a otro ahí se puso rígido con los ojos cerrados parecía no soportar la situación como si se iba a desmayar...y no cachaba por que Me soltó y me quedo mirando de la misma manera, con la cabeza dándome vueltas me aleje de el lo mas rápido que pude sin saber como cruce la puerta de la oficina donde la misma señora de esta mañana que me hablaba con tono gentil y atento, pero no, yo no la oía, estaba shokeada, perpleja, sin saber como reaccionar o que hacer me acerque a la mesa y mirando como loca hacia fuera

-¿te paso algo corazón?  
-¿ah?

-¿te paso algo?

-¡n-no!... ¿para que me quería?

-solo para decirte que debes comprar…

Habla…esta hablando pero mi poder de comprensión estaba muy desgastado, demasiado confusa para contestar solo asentí sin decir nada todavía con demasiada rabia en el cuerpo, ¿Qué onda?, ¿Qué le había hecho para que me odiara de esa manera?, ¿Qué mierda le había hecho?

Sin decir nada y dejando con la palabra en la boca a la pobre señora Salí corriendo de la oficina, el liceo estaba desierto ya todos habían salido y me daba la sensación que yo era la única que estaba en el.

Tome la primera micro que vi, me senté en los últimos asientos con la vista perdida y pegada en la ventana, me cubrí el cuerpo con los brazos, para resguardarme del escalofrío que me estaba invadiendo, y para aguantar las ganas de llorar en publico,

Me baje cerca del parque y corriendo me interne al corazón del bosque, mientras mis pasos se hacían mas y cada vez mas firmes, trataba de comprender la reacción de el, sabia que algo malo iba a pasar y que creo…que aun no pasa…estuve un buen rato ahí, saque mi cuaderno y mi lápiz y me coloque a dibujar, aun con la mirada perdida y con ciertas dificultades en mi motricidad, tenia dificultades para trazar una sola línea, otras se me caía el lápiz de las manos, sin entender nada me coloque a hablar conmigo misma, una costumbre un poco molesta pero que no puedo eliminar

-OK, Artemisa…ponte a pensar… ¿Qué puede haber pasado para que te odiara tanto?... ¿que le hiciste?

…Artemisa…sabes bien lo que le hiciste….

-¿Qué cosa?

Artemisa…tú lo sabes…solo que aun no te has dado cuenta….

-¿Qué no me he dado cuenta?

¡Artemisa por favor!...claro…

¿Ahora lo entiendes?

-nombro a napoleon

Eso quiere decir que…

-como lo odia a el…piensa…que yo soy…algo de el….

Puede ser su novia…

-¡no!  
¿Segura?

-si Artemisa estoy segura….pero…en su mente…piensa que yo…¿pero que daño le puedo hacer yo?

Artemisa…

-¿Qué?

….

-¿Qué?

Esta claro que me odia…pero esa reacción en sus ojos cuando mi pelo se meneo con el viento

-esa es una señal

Pero…de que

-no se Artemisa pero de una cosa estoy segura…tengo que averiguar sobre los matsumoto

¿Por donde vas a empezar?  
-por preguntarle a mi familia.

¿Estas segura?  
-esa…mi querida artemisa…es la única solución que tengo.


	2. Chapter 2

El angel

Al otro día amanecí un poco con el cuerpo hecho polvo no comprendía la razón de que me doliera tanto, me coloque a pensar y recordé que había estado bailando como loca en la casa de don santiago con un juego de danza, los famosos dance dance revolution que tienen canciones lo suficiente mente movidas para hacerme bailar todo el tiempo, lleve mi play station y mi alfombra por que de hacen dias el me queria ver bailar.

se coloco a reir toda la tarde de mi manera de bailar y tano saltaba a mi ritmo en dos patas, me di cuenta de que mi mama tiene un sexto sentido muy desarrollado al igual que mi abuela que me preguntaban una y otra vez si me pasaba algo, solo les asentí sin decir nada, mi viejo con tono autoritario me pedía que le contestara a mi mama, pero las palabras no daban para tanto solo sentía una sensación de curiosidad, de saber cual es la razón de tanto odio hacia mi persona así que sin hacer tanto escándalo articule con la voz agotada producto de el agotamiento del baile.

-nada mama…estoy cansada nada, mas.

Mis papas se habían ido al trabajo mientras que mi abuelita estaba atendiendo el negocio y mi abuelo haciéndome rabiar como lo hace todo el día, las cosas iban demasiado normales demasiado diría, pero en mi interior algo estaba cambiando, no en mi…sino en los acontecimientos, mientras el agua chocaba con mi cuerpo me di cuenta de que algo cambiaba, pero sin saber que.

Después de lo que paso ayer no debería sentirme tan ansiosa de verlo, y balbuceara como tonta y me colocara en ridículo, debía, tenia que evitarlo a toda costa, evitar sus miradas, además desconfiaba de el por haberme hablado de esa manera, todavía me preocupaba la hostilidad que emana de su persona, se me ponía la piel de gallina.

Imaginando su rostro perfecto…con esa voz tan grave y de mafioso, sus ojos azules que de solo mirarme me hacen temblar, y en especial énfasis su piel fría…

Tuve que valerme de muchos pretextos cuando me encontré a Paola a la entrada del liceo para no hacer evidente mi preocupación y mi falta de interés hacia las clásicas conversaciones de mujeres…ya saben…sobre que ponerse…maquillaje, perfumes, chicos y esas cosas….

Al entrar lo primero que mis ojos buscan es la cara que tantos problemas me ha traído, Akira Matsumoto que me ignoro completamente cuando pase cerca de su mesa, faku el chico Pokemon que había entablado conversación conmigo ayer me pregunto algo sobre mi liceo anterior…con dificultad le conteste oía su voz…pero no su conversación…de verdad no lograba oírla.

Vinka fue la única que logro traerme a tierra con un chispido de sus dedos cerca de mi oreja.

-¿alo?

-¿ah?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-n-nada….

-algo te pasa…pero en fin…la María Alicia no aparece

-¿Por qué?  
-no se…parece que los profesores están en una reunión de profesores

-¡en la galería de monos!- repuso Paola girándose para conversar con nosotras

-¿la galería de monos?- esboze una risita.

-la sala de profesores…

-ah.

-¿para que te quería la inspectora?

-no se.

-¿no fuiste?

-si.

-¿entonces como no sabes?

-es que no la escuche.

-¿Qué?

-Se que estoy loca y que a veces no escucho a la gente cuando me habla.

-es mejor que la ignores…pasa llamándonos a todos…corazón…

-es buena onda…no me cae mal

-a mi si…y es mejor que no la pases mucho…dicen que es lesbiana

-no es cierto Vinka

-Paola…como sabes…

-por que lo se

-¿vives con ella?

-no…

-¿entonces?

-no hables mal de la gente.

-¡ya dejen de discutir!-contesto Roxana que se dio la vuelta.

-son ellas.- dije un poco muerta de la risa.

-¿y que importa si a la pobre señora le gusta las mujeres?

-da asco- contesto Vinka con un tono un poco escandalizado

-¿te cito a solas?- pregunto Paola

-si

-¿te hizo alguna propuesta indecente?  
-no se Vinka…si ni siquiera la pesque

-te imaginas que te hubiese estado pidiendo que tuvieran un romance y tu no la llevaste ni por apunte

-no creo…- dije soltando una risa

-no vayas mas cuando te cite… ¿me lo juras?

-si…te lo prometo…

-¿te ha vuelto a hablar Napoleón Rowling?- pregunto Paola  
-no lo he visto.

-pregunto por ti en la mañana- agrego Roxana con una risa en sus labios y mirándome con esos ojazos verdes.

-ah- sonreí- seguro que me estuvo buscando.

-¡pololea con el!  
-¡Paola!, ¡tan metida en los asuntos ajenos!- contesto Roxana volviendo a hacer la tarea  
-¿Qué?, si es mino poh.

Al finalizar las clases en un día molesto por la indiferencia de matsumoto y bueno por sacarme un siete en la primera prueba de historia, me sentía algo confundida, ¿después de hablarme de esa manera?... ¿ahora me ignora?...

¿Qué problema tendrá conmigo?... ¿o será que le faltara un palo para el puente?… ¿o si tiene suelto un tornillo?

Una mano Nivea que me hizo exaltarme de susto, me tomo el hombro levante la vista con lentitud y era nada mas y nada menos que Napoleón …suspire aliviada soltando una risa un poco convulsiva

-¿Qué pasa?  
-¿ah?

-¿Qué paso…por que estas asustada?  
-nada nada… ¿Cómo estas?  
-bien

-ah…

-¿te adaptas en tu nuevo curso?  
-si…es un buen curso…

-mientes.

-¿ah?

-algo te preocupa….

-no en serio.

-matsumoto no te ha molestado.

Me quede en silencio pero trate de notar que nada había pasado.

-no ni siquiera me pesca…

-raro…pensaba que te molestaría por el hecho de verte conmigo…

-no nada que ver… ¿puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enojes o que te caiga mal?

-dime…

-¿Por qué te odia tanto?- frunció los labios y se hecho un mechón para atrás que dejo ver el resplandor de sus ojos turquesa, encogió los hombros y desvío la mirada

-solo te puedo decir que son problemas de familia

-ah…-suspire rindiéndome, no me atreví a preguntarle mas sabia que la pregunta le incomodaba que había una razón demasiado poderosa para que se odiaran así, decidí no preguntar mas y claro…preguntar por ellos se que napoleón tengo muchas dudas sobre los matsumoto y el es la única persona que me las puede aclarar

-napoleón…

-¿ah?  
-cuéntame sobre los matsumoto

-¿Qué quieres saber?  
-no se…sobre su familia por ejemplo…

-bueno, es una familia japonesa…que se vino a chile hace unos cuantos años…

-¿son cinco hermanos?  
-no…hay una niña entre ellos

-¿una chiquitita?  
-si

-¿Cuántos años tiene?  
-diez…es la menor.

-ah… ¿tienen padres?  
-solo viven con su padre, todos en la ciudad conocen a los Matsumoto

-son…populares…

-si, raciel es conocido por ser un gran empresario

-¿raciel?...es su papa

-así es

-wauu, ¿son de plata?  
-están cubiertos de ella

-¿y tu?  
-¿Qué te podría decir de mi?

-no se…

El miro la hora de su muñeca y me hizo una propuesta que fue inesperada para mí

-¿quieres ir a tomar algo mientras hablamos?, conozco un lado donde los helados son maravillosos  
-¿a mi?

-¿hay otra Artemisa por aquí?, ese nombre no es tan común…- encogió los hombros-¿vamos?

Me tomo de la mano y me condujo hasta el centro nos mantuvimos en silencio todo el camino, pero el parecía muy entretenido al tomarme de la mano y llevándome hasta el lugar que mencionaba, todo el camino híper ventile, y me sentí algo avergonzada, unas chicas nos miraron mientras cruzábamos la plaza de armas, solo me fijaba en los skaters, solo miraba sus acrobacias y me distraía en eso para no colocarme nerviosa, me pareció que el trayecto era demasiado largo…sabia que era corto pero en mis nervios y sintiendo su mano fría tomando la mía parecía que el tiempo trascurría mas lento de lo normal

-¡ya estamos aquí!  
-¿aquí es?  
-estas nerviosa

-¡no!  
-¡no mientas!- me dijo tocando mi frente con su dedo índice me coloque roja y sentía que las orejas me ardían

-¿les quedan mesas para dos?- pregunto napoleón con voz muy eróticamente irresistible

La mujer nos miro a ambos y debió pensar que éramos pareja por que sonrío y nos pregunto con voz inquietante

-¿privado?

-no

Nos condujo hasta una mesa para cuatro donde era la más concurrida del restaurante

-aquí esta bien

-muy bien ya les traigo el menú

-no se aflija- le dije con tono entrecortado- solo quiero un helado de frutilla

-¿en copa?

-no

-si en copa por favor- note que la mujer quedo deslumbrada al ver su sonrisa mientras hacia el pedido

-¿y usted?

-solo un jugo de naranja nada mas

La anfitriona sacudió la cabeza y sonrío algo fascinada

-ya traigo sus ordenes

Se alejo con pasos torpes sin despegar la vista de napoleón

-¡wauu!

-¿Qué?- sonrío

-la pobre mujer se enamoro de ti…

-¿Por qué?

-mira como te mira…

Ladeo la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad y apartando una chasquilla de sus ojos

-¿te deslumbro a ti?  
-obvio

-con eso me basta

La camarera que llego se quedo igualmente deslumbrada y no articulo palabra alguna solo dejo el helado y el jugo en la mesa

-gracias- dijo ese riendo ella no pudo aguantar y sonrojada se hecho a correr a la cocina

-¡no!- me eche a reír colocando mi mano en la cara impresionada

-¿Qué paso?

-te juro que debes darte cuanta la reacción que provocas en la gente dejaste derretida a la pobre chica

Se sonrió a regañadientes y luego poso su mirada turquesa en mi rostro…baje la mirada mientras jugueteaba con el helado

-¿Qué puedo contarte de mi?

-mmm... ¿no se lo que tu quieras?

-pregúntame- me hablo con ese acento erótico

-¿eres de plata?

-se podría decir que si, mi madre es criadora de caballos

-¡que lindo!

-ella no es muy agradable…ni tan buena madre como debiera ser pero es la madre que tengo

-¿no tienes hermanos?

-soy hijo único  
-yo también

-¡no te lo puedo creer!

-si es verdad

-entonces debes comprender el aburrimiento que eso significa

-claro, pero a la vez es bueno, por que toda la atención va dirigida para ti

-claro- dijo descontento

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿tu mama no te trata bien?-asintió sin decir nada note un aire de tristeza que pude percibir

-¿sabes?...un día conocí a un abuelito…en el hospital, mi mama me controla hace años por mi asma

-¿tienes asma?- pregunto con un tono preocupado

-si- de mi bolsillo saque mi inhalador-¿ves?

-¿pero estas bien?

-si…!pareces mas asustado que yo!...el… había perdido una pierna en un accidente en auto…venia con su familia y toda murió, y solo el sobrevivió…vivía en condiciones muy malas así que un día me acerque y le pregunte…señor….¿puedo ayudarle en algo?, ¡y solo tenia cinco años!- el no despegaba su mirada de mi rostro estaba como embelezado- así que como vivía cerca de mi casa yo lo visito desde entonces y le doy todo el cariño que le falta

-¿hasta ahora todavía lo visitas?

-si, don santiago tiene cerca de ochenta años y me quiere mucho…me ha dicho que soy como su nieta…y es bello que la gente te critique así que… ¡la moraleja es!…Cuando un dolor es compartido…siempre duele menos…si tienes algún problema dímelo, se que recién me conoces y que tienes derecho a no confiar en mi…pero si tienes algún problema dímelo… ¿OK?

El sonrío y su mano fría se apoyo en mi mejilla

-eres tan dulce

-me volviste a tomar por sorpresa

-¿Por qué elegiste este liceo?

-por que mi mama me…inscribió en el…ahora me toca a mi

-dale

-¿haces algún deporte?  
-solo me dedico a correr para…acechar…

-¡ya!, ¿acechar a quien?

-siguiente pregunta

-¿no vas a contestar esa?

-esa no se puede contestar

-¿Por qué no?

-es…algo peligrosa la respuesta, si te la digo eres capaz de correr mas rápido que yo huyendo de aquí

-no creo que arranque…no puedo correr mucho…por que se me acabaría el aire

-¿de hace mucho que eres asmática?

-desde que nací ¿no comes nada?

-no, por que…mis antojos son algo…extraños

-¿ya?  
el meneo la cabeza y sonrío mirando hacia la ventana

-¿te gusta el helado de frambuesa

-¡si!  
-ese es el sabor que te dieron

-no…es chocolate con salsa de frambuesa…así que al final es lo mismo

Me estremecí cuando sentí el helado en mi garganta

-¿tienes frío?

-no es solo el h-helado- le explique mientras volvía a estremecerme

-por ende esta ciudad es helada

-es por que estamos cerca de la costa

-seguro…seguro…- entrecerró los ojos y me pregunto

-¿me dices la verdad?  
-sobre que

-sobre Matsumoto… ¿no te ha molestado?

-no no

-hay un brillo en tus ojos que me dice que me mientes

Cambie súbitamente de tema para que no notara que en verdad le mentía

-¿napoleón?

-¿Qué?

-eres muy comprensivo con las mujeres

-¿tu crees?

-si además que no te das cuenta el efecto que produces en ellas

Mire a la mesa del lado y habían cuatro chicas creo que eran del liceo de niñas Gabriela mistral…mi ex liceo estaban idiotizadas con la mirada clavada en napoleón, este no se daba cuenta, tenia la mirada pegada en mi

-eh…napoleón... ¿Que hora es?  
-creo que son cerca de las cuatro

-¡QUE!- me levante de golpe y el se quedo sin comprender mi reacción

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡tengo que irme a trabajar!  
-¡eres increíble!- dijo soltando una risa melodiosa y mirándome fijamente con esos ojos turquesa

-¿Qué pasa?

-eres tan irresistiblemente responsable

-así hay que funcionar napoleón

-¿te veré mañana?  
-claro…mi emperador…te veo mañana- me acerque para besar su mejilla pero me quito la cara de golpe

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada…solo que…nada cuídate…

Me fui hecha una bala del lugar hasta que llegue a mi respectivo lugar de trabajo, un restaurante muy famoso y que se llena mucho, el famoso "pleasure" es reconocido por varias personas además de tener karaoke es muy conveniente, llegue y don David estaba sacando la cuenta de su negocio

-¡hola jefe!, perdón por lo tarde usted sabe que nunca soy así

-no te preocupes, ¿Cómo esta tu mama?

-bien, ahí esta trabajando en una casa particular

-es una pena que no pudo seguir de cocinera por esa enfermedad a la rodilla

-si…pero ha sabido sobrevivir que es lo importante

-tu delantal esta en la estantería…

-¡ya jefe!

Me vestí en un dos por tres, la verdad, la delantal de el restaurante es bien cómodo, un delantal precioso que estoy segura que don David gasto mucho en el diseño, no debe ser fácil ser dueño de un restaurante, por que tiene que lidiar con los trabajadores, los sueldos, a veces acarrear los problemas de la gente que se niega a pagar, las ganancias y todo eso, así que el jefe no se las debe llevar muy peladas por ser el dueño

Pensaba en eso mientras atendía a un matrimonio con una hija de tres años, preciosa

-¿Qué dijo el jefe por que llegue tarde?- me pregunto Ivonne mi compañera de trabajo a la que le cuento mis problemas y todo eso, es muy buena para consolar…eso es lo bueno que tiene

- dijo que tuvieras mas cuidado por que esta a punto de correrte

-¿Qué?- contesto con una voz muy chistosa, apenas le salía

Me coloque a reír y le di un palmetazo en la espalda

-¡no tonta era una broma!

-¡me asustaste!- dijo sonriendo y respirando aliviada

-no dijo nada, no te preocupes tanto yo también llegue un poco atrasada

-estaba con mi pololo me llevo a tomar algo

-¡uh!, suerte la tuya que tienes a alguien que te quiera…lo que es yo…no

-es que no lo has buscado correctamente.

-eso puede ser, pero ya me rendí, y tengo que aceptar que seré una solterona vitalicia.

-¡eres muy exagerada!

-es la verdad.

Si, seguro, esa era la verdad de todo, siempre mi sueño ha sido tener un lindo marido, que me ame y me idolatre por quien soy, aun si tengo pechos pequeños, piernas cortas y eso, que compremos una casa preciosa, con un jardín que plantemos los dos, tener un perro y unos lindos mellizos…una parejita de preferencia, pero sabia que era imposible, mis labios que nunca han besado a nadie, se morirán sin haber conocido y sentido el fuego del amor.

Que afortunadas son algunas chicas, que pasan la vida cambiando de pololo como cambiarse de ropa y zapatos, y jugando con ellos, si la vida me regalara esa oportunidad no la dejaría pasar y lo amaría a mas no poder, estoy segura que yo jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de nadie, no soy así, odio ese tipo de mujer, así que estoy orgullosa de ser como soy, no me gusta andar palabreando sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer, debo ser habilosa, o tonta cuando tengo que serlo, pero…ese no era el problema, ese no es el problema por el cual jamás he tenido pololo ni un perro que me ladre.

Mi perspectiva cambio del todo cuando llevaba la bandeja con medio de papas fritas con pollo y unas bebidas para la mesa seis, creí que mis ojos me estaban engañando, que esto no estaba pasando, que todo era invención de mi imaginación pero ahí estaba, Akira Matsumoto con dos de sus hermanas, yumi, la chica del cabello verde, y la otra de cabello negro que con los nervios el nombre se me había olvidado, me quede petrificada, mientras que este clavo su mirada en mi, coloco gesto sorpresivo pero volvió a tener esa mirada hostil clásica de sus ojos azules, su forma de vestir era casi similar a un modelo, una camisa negra suelta, dejando entrever sus tatuajes. con unos jeans oscuros que por dios le quedaban hermosos y su pelo oscuro bañaba su cuello y las otras dos, eran unas modelos, por no decir mas, me llegaban a doler los ojos mirarlos, ahí, tan simétricos, tan hermosos, con unos rostros que nunca una espera ver, así que sacudí la cabeza y sin despegar la mirada de Matsumoto y este sin despegarla de mi, me dirigí a la mesa para entregar el pedido.

-¡gracias señorita!, cuando….

Me mira… ¿Por qué me mira así?  
-¿señorita?

¿Por qué?

-¿alo?

-¡ah!... ¡eh!, ¡perdon!... ¿me decía?  
-que vamos a querer dos helados después

-claro señora…

Terriblemente asustada baje las escaleras casi escapando del lugar, mis ojos buscaban entre la gente a Ivonne sabia que ella me iba a hacer el favor de atenderlos, estaba vuelta loca mientras que llegaban dos chicos a la mesa uno no paraba de buscarla, don David me vio preocupada y me pregunto dudoso

-¿Artemisa?... ¿que pasa?

-¡¿jefe donde esta Ivonne?!- pregunte sin aliento y con los ojos fuera de las orbitas

-la mande a comprar al deca…. ¿que pasa hija?

Me invadió de repente una desesperación tan agónica cuando considere la única opción…atenderlos yo misma, el mecanismo de mi mente de rechazar el dolor provoco que pasara rápidamente a la siguiente alternativa

No hacer nada, después de todo, se aburrirían y se irían

-¿Artemisa que haces ahí parada?, llegaron los hijos del senador Matsumoto atiéndelos bien por favor.

Había una cosa de la que estaba segura, si es que estaba segura de algo

La única alternativa que me queda, es atenderlos, pero… ¿Cómo hacer eso?

Como atenderlos sin que me invada un miedo atroz, un miedo bestial, inhumano, sanguinario

Seguramente para cualquier persona estaba siendo muy exagerada, o que me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua, pero yo sabia que no era así, sacudí la cabeza otra vez

Tengo que ser fuerte, no va a ganarme, le voy a demostrar que puedo mas que el, que soy capaz de dejarlo sorprendido, de mi forma de ser, lo único que debo pensar es en ganarle, en ser superior a el, el no puede ejercer tanto poder sobre mi, el no va a ser un impedimento para dejar de trabajar hoy, ¿Quién es el?, así que respirando profundo y cerrando los ojos lleve la libreta y tres libros del menú y adopte un aire de superioridad, tenia que hacerlo, era mi único camino

Llegue hasta su mesa con paso firme y auto pidiéndome que tuviera calma, y ser mas fuerte de mente, me acorde de mi viejito, Julieta…como me llama, ya que no le gusta llamarme por mi primer nombre, me gusta que lo haga… "ser fuerte de mente es la clave para que nadie te pase a llevar demuéstrale que tu puedes ser igual o peor, demuéstrale que puedes ser toda una "bruja" cuando tu lo quieras"

-¡buenas!

-¿Artemisa?- me pregunto ingenuamente yumi levantándose y dándome un abrazo muy fuerte, era como…abrazar una muralla de cemento…sus brazos duros y fríos, y un olor asombroso me hicieron sacudirme involuntariamente

-¿trabajas aquí?

-si- dije firmemente, no me atrevía a mirar a Matsumoto no podía

-¿eres una camarera?

-kayako …-la reprocho yumi un poco avergonzada de las palabras de su hermana

kayako…así se llama…me dijo con un tono pesado y que me hizo sentir mal, pero no podía demostrar eso, así que sonriendo y colocándome las manos en la cintura conteste sólidamente

-así es…. ¿ahora que es lo que quieren?- les pase las revistas a las dos y a Matsumoto se la tire en la mesa, el sabia si me la recibe o no.

-tenemos un menú extra pero si quieren el clásico no hay problema…

-¿en que consiste el extra?- pregunto yumi curiosa

-es un guiso de cerdo que es muy bueno a veces le hechan una salsa que no es muy buena, pero si la sacan con la cuchara nada va mal…

Matsumoto soltó una pequeña risa por primera vez, me pareció una risita inhumana, una risa suave, tan hermosa que no parecía eso precisamente sino que algo mas supremo que una simple risa, le mire y sus ojos no volvieron a mirarme de esa manera hostil, sino que brillaban, brillaban de una manera…muy linda y tierna sacudí la cabeza bizqueando, me acorde a la camarera que nos atendió a napoleón y a mi, ella…debió haber sentido lo mismo…así que la comprendí, y dije con dificultad

-el- el m-menú clásico e-es solo comida rápida…o si quieren una ensalada c-con pe-pescado pero les voy a decir que el pescado es un poco crudo aquí…es- es crudo así que si quieren ir al restaurante de la esquina no hay problema si hay una atención mala de mi parte díganmelo.

-no linda solo queremos tres jugos nada mas….- se coloco a reír Yumi

-¿también quieres eso?- le pregunte a kayako

-¿Qué no escuchaste?

-ah…perdón…

-¡kayako por favor!

-yo quiero de frambuesa - me dijo con una voz gentil tierna y musical, no parecía ser su voz, sino la de un verdadero ángel, me sonroje y les dije

-OK, ya llegan los pedidos permiso- tome las cartas y me aleje a paso rápido sentía la mirada de Matsumoto en mi espalda, incluso cuando iba bajando las escaleras, llegue sin aliento al mostrador la señora Amalia la cocinera me miro y se coloco a reír

-¿Qué te paso niña?

-¡quieren tres jugos naturales uno de frambuesa y dos de naranja!

Saque tres vasos mientras sentía que Matsumoto vigilaba cada uno de mis movimientos desde el segundo piso, los vasos se me cayeron mas de tres veces Ivonne llego y me ayudo por un momento, me preguntaba una y otra vez que me pasaba yo solo susurraba que nada, cuando los tres jugos salieron los coloque en la bandeja y con paso lento y cuidadoso subí las escaleras y llegue a su mesa

-a-aquí están los jugos... ¿Algo mas?

Desvíe la mirada hacia Matsumoto y este estaba sonriendo y mirándome con los ojos brillantes, tanto que creí…que era el sol

-no Artemisa gracias- dijo Yumi amablemente

-OK

Me fui a paso lento mire por ultima vez a Matsumoto este me sonrío y meneo la cabeza, yo le sonreí apenada y cuando hice esto, se quedo serio, su estado de animo cambio, sus ojos dejaron de brillar y tomo esa mirada hostil otra vez, me culpe a mi misma por sonreírle, si tan solo no lo hubiese hecho, quizás, sus ojos…todavía brillarían, y me quede con ganas de seguir mirando ese brillo, es mas creo que me volví adicta a el.

Volví al primer piso para atender a la mesa uno que habían dos chicos en ella uno me veía con curiosidad de hace rato pero cuando llegue hasta su mesa me pregunto con inquisición

-¿oye?...yo a ti te conozco- me pregunto el chico de pelo rojizo escalonado…largo, con un estilo John Lennon, de tez blanca y lentes oscuros y pequeños, a mi parecer creo que se creía el.

-no lo creo- conteste aun nerviosa todavía Sentía la mirada de el que no me dejaba en ningún momento

-si, insisto…te conozco

El chico de al lado le dijo con un tono de profesora de castellano

-te dice que no huevon, si no te conoce ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-no, german yo a ella la conozco

No podía concentrarme en su conversación voltee mi cabeza para arriba, quería asegurarme que era su mirada la que me colocaba nerviosa y lo descubrí, su mirada hostil seguía ahí, y peor que nunca baje la vista y el chico me hizo otra pregunta

-¿estudiaste en la escuela san Bartolomé?

-si- conteste en un susurro sacando la libreta de mi bolsillo

-entonces te conozco…mira, llegaste a esa escuela en cuarto básico…o me equivoco

-así es

-quien de todas esas pendejas eres…

-todavía no caigo….

-declina huevon, ni siquiera se acuerda de ti

-¿Qué van a querer?-pregunte

-un cuarto de papas con pollo y dos cervezas

-OK

-¡YA ME ACUERDO!- dijo este exaltado

-¡no grites huevon!

-¿Artemisa Julieta barquero?

-si

-te suena el nombre de…león Sotomayor

-¿león?- pregunte esperanzada...ahora lo recuerdo, león era mi mejor amigo, incluso fue mi primer amor, tuvimos que separarnos por que el se fue de la ciudad, cuanto deseaba que fuera el.

-¿chiquitita?

Di un grito casi atronador y me coloque a saltar y el se levanto de la silla para tomarme entre sus brazos, volvió a levantarme como lo hacíamos cuando éramos niños le di un gran beso en la mejilla

-¡león, león!, ¡no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe cuando te fuiste!

-y tu no sabes como sufrí cuando no te vi nunca mas

-¡pero ahora es diferente nos encontramos león!

-¿quieres que nos veamos algún día?

-¿Qué?,¡obvio!- anote mi numero en una servilleta y el hizo lo mismo

-OK…-contesto con esa misma sonrisa, me cuestione a mi misma por no haberlo reconocido desde antes

-entonces espero que me llames para salir un día

-te voy a llamar

-bien, ¿van a encargar lo mismo?

-si Artemisa- dijo el chico que estaba a su lado

-¿no te he presentado a german?

-hola german

-hola- me beso la mejilla con cierta frialdad

-OK, ya les traigo el pedido

Para ser franca por un segundo me olvide de los nervios que sentía, pero de algo estaba muy convencida, con león…ya nada será igual, siempre me acordaba de el, ahora que regreso poco me interesa lo que pueda pasar

Subí la mirada pero los Matsumoto ya no estaban, sentí un poco de frustración, pero me recupere incluso, alivie un poco mas, ya no sentía esa mirada suya detrás de mi espalda, pero… ¿Qué significo esa sonrisa que me dio?, ¿de verdad le caigo tan mal?...estaba decidida a saber todo sobre los Matsumoto

-¿Qué quieres para navidad?- me pregunto curioso don santiago, mientras estábamos sentados viendo la tele, y yo con tano echado a mis pies.

-nada don santiago…con que usted este bien es lo único que cuenta

-no, dime que quieres

-solo…un rimel me hace falta se me acabo y no se que echarme en las pestañas

-eres tan humilde….

-¿don santiago?

-dime…

-¿usted que sabe de los Matsumoto?

-hablan mucho de raciel Matsumoto por las noticias

-¿el es muy famoso verdad?

-es un buen empresario es dueño de una empresa de vestidos de novia, y es muy bueno en lo que hace además de ser senador

-¿hace cuanto llegaron aquí?

-hace unos cuantos años

-¿de donde vinieron?

-son japoneses menos el padre…es lo único que se…¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-me toco estar con sus hijos en el curso

-¿te tratan mal?

-solo el hijo

-¡Akira Matsumoto!...¡pero si ese chico es un encanto!

-no conmigo don, me odia…de hecho ayer fue muy agresivo

-¿te golpeo?- me pregunto casi enfurecido

-no, pero…me dijo cosas que no eran muy cuerdas

-ignóralo hija parte por eso

-pero es imposible…

-¿Por qué?

-todo el tiempo me siento acechada por su mirada, es como si me fuese a matar con ella

Don santiago amenazo con darle de patadas y que había cambiado su visión completamente acerca de el.

Quise resguardarme en el lugar que me da paz…el bosque…, así que tome las llaves de la camioneta a escondidas de mi papa, y me subí a ella, se que no tengo licencia…pero una vueltecita…no le hace mal a nadie, me subí con seguridad mientras encendía el motor y aceleraba dejando la casa bien atrás.

Maneje en dirección al parque el lugar donde me siento tranquila, el bosque, en donde pudiera inspirar el aire de los árboles el río que esta cerca de ahí, su sonido, mi refugio desde que era pequeña

Estacione la camioneta afuera y me adentre al bosque, caminando y caminando podía sentir su mirada detrás de mi me gire para poder ver si era el, no era nadie, así que me tranquilice y me dije que todo era invención de mi imaginación

Solo caminaba lo hacia para desahogarme ya que tengo la costumbre huevona de mordérmelas sola que contarle mis problemas a los demás, me senté en un árbol que me llamo mucho la atención tenia tres marcas tipo garras que las toque, me pareció que fueron hechas con las uñas

No le di importancia al asunto y seguí caminando con cuidado, al caerme, tanto cuidado a la final no me sirvió de nada me caí mas de tres veces,

Me pare en un lugar que no se escuchaba nada más que el latido de mi corazón y el sonido de los árboles que se movían para allá y para acá empezó a salir el sol por un cierto momento pero no pesque tenia los ojos cerrados

Me acordaba de el, su pelo el olor que emana de el, levante los brazos y exhale con fuerza para que mis pulmones se llenaran de ese aire

Cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado me voltee y era una escultural mujer de rizos rubios y labios rojos de apariencia salvaje sin zapatos y con uñas muy largas y rojas tenia un apretado corsé que acentuaba su figura delgada, unos pantalones negros ajustados y en su cuello tenia una cruz invertida, sus ojos eran oscuros muy oscuros.

Era increíblemente hermosa estaba encorvada y me rondaba en círculos se saboreaba los labios al mirarme

-hola- me dijo con un tono lujurioso

No le respondí solo retrocedí y ella avanzo un paso del que había retrocedido

-¿te han dicho que es peligroso andar sola en el bosque...?

-¡no!- solté un tono entrecortado- ¡vine a despejarme un poco!-ella se acercaba mas y mas

-¡te han dicho...que hueles muy bien...!

-¡no!

-¡no te asustes!

De repente el sol nos ilumino y de su espalda brotaron dos enormes alas que me dejaron tendida en el piso cagada de miedo

-¡permiso!- le dije corriendo con todas mis fuerzas tropezándome una y otra vez ella venia volando a toda velocidad detrás de mi, u miedo atroz me recorrió todo el cuerpo junto con un temblor que me recorrió entera, corrí trate de correr pero me sentía lo suficiente mareada para seguir pero aun así no me iba a morir no quería morir, tengo mucho que vivir, no pienso morir sin haberme casado, quiero tener hijos, y una casa, un jardín muy grande, donde criar a un perro, no me importa que no sea de raza pero quiero morirme después de haberme casado, después de conocer al amor de mi vida, no quería morirme sin haber besado jamás, no quería morir así.

Me empujo contra el árbol con mucha fuerza para que decir el inmenso dolor que sentí al chocar mi espalda contra el árbol no pude pararme del miedo la miraba con los ojos desorbitados ella se acercaba mas y mas a mi se agacho a mi lado me tomo la muñeca y la apego a sus labios helados, me estremecí

-solo- cerro los ojos con fuerza y lanzo un profundo suspiro oliéndome la muñeca como si fuera el alimento mas delicioso que pudiera existir-deja alimentarme, jovencita…

Se inclino poco a poco a mi cuello, podía sentir el golpeteo de su respiración helada sobre mi garganta, no tenia el valor de abrir los ojos

Un pensamiento mortífero, cruzo por mi cabeza, una vocecita asustada en mi interior me aviso que estaba a punto e morir, a manos de una mujer misteriosa que aun no se que es lo que quiere de mi… sin deducir nada mas me entregue y no luche mas mis ojos se cerraron y una lagrima broto de ellos

-¿tan rápido me das tu sangre?, ¿te das por vencida así de fácil?, ¡que patética!, ¡pues mejor para mi!...te Hare un gran favor antes de matarte…te diré mi nombre, para que cuando te vayas al infierno se lo digas al mismo demonio

-no…creo que me vaya a ese lugar- le dije esbozando una sonrisa…no podré decirle tu nombre

-soy mariushka y..., lo que te dije antes...posees una sangre apetitosa se te nota en tu piel, cuando respiras, el aroma de tu pelo,- se allego a mi para hundir su nariz en el- tus venas...tienes un aroma enloquecedor para nuestra especie...debiste pensar mejor en caminar sola por el bosque... ¡a donde viniste a encontrar la muerte!

No se de donde saque fuerzas y la empuje corriéndola de mi lado me levante a penas y me fui cojeando ella venia caminando tras de mi con paso lento mientras seguía hablándome

-¡eso es lo que me gusta de ti niña!..¡Luchas aun cuando las probabilidades de salir viva de aquí sean de cero!... ¿para que te esfuerzas?- se mofo de mi

Me tomo del brazo fuertemente, comencé a gritar lo mas fuerte que pude, pero mi grito se ahogo con un llanto que fluyo sin que lo presintiera

-ya sabes sobre la estirpe...por eso debo matarte...honro el código...además ¿te dejaría escapar con el aroma tan exquisito que posees?

-¿Qué?

Me tomo de la cabeza y sus dientes afilados rozaron mi cuello

-¿Qué eres?- le pregunte casi inconsciente

-la depredadora mas peligrosa que existe en este mundo, una asesina, que ha vivido por siglos…una ralea que ha servido de inspiración a todo el mundo, los mortales creen que nuestra raza solo es leyenda, soy…

-¿vampiro?

-tu lo dijiste…

Cerré los ojos y un fuerte ruido se escucho a mi alrededor un liquido tibio comenzó a emanar de mi rostro trate de tocarme pero los ojos…no podía abrirlos, solo escuchaba dos voces finas que se maldecían en un idioma desconocido

Sentí que unos brazos fuertes mas duros que el cemento me elevaron en el cielo, solo consideré que volaba, vi unas alas blancas parecidas a las de las palomas, dejando una estela de plumas por todo el aire un torso quemante me apego mas y mas en el, de el procedía un aroma era delicioso, una esencia que a una la deja sin aliento, solo vi unas alas blancas, era lo único que divise ., y me venció el cansancio, el dolor, y la inconciencia, era un ángel...un ángel del cielo que vino en mi ayuda..., si me hicieran elegir morir en unos brazos, serian los de el, sin duda.


	3. Chapter 3

El valle de la Humillación

La luz fuerte de mi ventana me hizo abrir de golpe mis ojos, mi mama estaba llorando a mi lado junto con mi abuelita que me colocaba pañuelos mojados en la cabeza, me quede con la vista pegada en el techo ¿era un sueño lo que viví ayer?, ¿eso parece ser?, ¿una vampiro?, ¿estaba muy evidente que me estaba volviendo loca?, y ese ángel, que me envolvió en sus alas, que mierda era...esas plumas blancas...

-¿Artemisa?

-vieja...

-¿Qué te paso hija?

-si te lo digo me vas a llevar a un psiquiatra

-¿como estas hija?- me pregunto mi abuela acariciándome la cabeza en donde tenia un pequeño parche

-bien mi abuelita idolatrada...me duele la cabeza un poco...

-además vino un joven a dejarte...

Me levante de la cama mientras mi abuelita me decía que no me levantara de esa manera

-¿Quién fue?

-¿ah?

-¡el niño quien me vino a dejar mama!

-dijo que se llamaba….

-¿quien?

-ya se me olvido

-¿Qué?

-ese se nota que es un niño bueno hija...que la quiere...

-abuelita, ni siquiera lo conozco

-entonces si no lo conocieras ¿por que vino a dejarte?

-no se...

¿Era el?

-Artemisa...

En serio... ¿era el?, ¿el es mi ángel?

-¡artemisa!

-¡que!

-¡hija por dios!, ¡es como si estuvieras volada!  
-mama no me he fumado nada...acuérdate que me pegue en la cabeza...

-¡es como si todos los días te pegaras en la cabeza!

-¿mi viejito y mi tata saben lo que me paso?

-si

-¿Qué dijeron?

-se preocuparon solamente

Me quede en silencio y me eche para atrás cerrando los ojos esperando quedarme dormida, tratando de revisar en mi memoria las alas blancas y el aroma que sentí.

Ser o no ser, sueño o realidad, preguntas que no se responder, ¿tendría el valor para volver de nuevo allá, al parque?, ¿un vampiro?, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Precisamente pensaba en eso cuando estábamos en el casino con mi nuevo grupo de amigas Roxana no dejaba de escribir mientras Vinka y Paola conversaban de unos temas que yo para ser sincera no escuchaba para nada, además que las blusas retros no me interesan en nada, no seria muy apropiado pensar en eso ahora, teniendo tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, no tendría que agregar una mas como, ¿Cómo se me ven las blusas?

-Vinka - dije casi susurrando esta se dio vuelta para hablar conmigo

-¿crees en lo sobrenatural?

-no se, según sea lo sobrenatural a lo que te estas refiriendo

-no se...mira...por ejemplo... ¿los vampiros?

Esta extendió una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Roxana dejo de escribir para posar sus grandes ojos verdes en mi cara y Paola dejo de comer para contestarme

-¿vampiros?, no se...pero dicen que existen

-¿existen entonces?- pregunte confundida

-dicen que en el bosque esta repleto de ellos, pero son cuentos de viejas así que no le hagas caso

-¡ya se esa leyenda!

-¿entonces es lógico que existan?

-no se Artemisa es solo una leyenda

-eres tierna artemisa - agrego faku tocándome el hombro mientras se agregaba a la conversación - niñas hay un carrete en la hokus ¿van a ir?

-OK-contesto Paola levantándose

-¿la hokus?-pregunte confundida

-si la disco que esta mas o menos por aquí cerca, ¿vas a ir?

-no se

-¡anda mujer así te distraes!- me tomo del gancho vinka

-no...Es que tengo que trabajar

Me levante limpiando el resto de migas de galleta que quedaron en mi uniforme , nos encaminamos a la sala en donde nos tocaba clase de lenguaje cuando Akira Matsumoto venía al mismo paso que nosotros, era increíble como su pelo oscuro se movía con el viento de lluvia que había esta mañana, , nuestras miradas se encontraron y el bajo la cabeza, no sabia muy bien por que

-¿hola Artemisa?

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué baja la vista?, ¿estará arrepentido?

-¡Artemisa!

-¿ah?

-¡hola emperador!

-¡necesitaba hablar contigo!

-¿de que?

-gracias por invitarme el otro día, no tuve la chance de darte las gracias

-...de nada...-contesto medio confundido

-ah...

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡nada!

-¡oye!  
-¿ah?

Desvié la mirada hacia Matsumoto nos miraba con rabia lo pude notar

-¿que te parece si vamos a tomar algo al mall al rato?

-eh...no se...

Matsumoto no nos quita la vista de encima...

-¿vas?

Por que nos mira así...

-¡si, napoleón!

-¡OK te espero afuera del liceo, yo ya Salí, nuestra profesora tiene licencia  
-bueno...

Entre a la sala y el profesor tenia una cara de pocos amigos nos dio una mirada a mi grupo y este exclamo

-¿piensan que las voy a dejar sentarse juntas de nuevo?

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Paola

-¡conversan todo el santo rato!, ¡así que no me queda otra elección que sentarlas en otro lado en mi clase

¿En otro lado?

-¡le juro que no conversamos mas- le prometí casi suplicándole

-¡no señorita barquero!

Dio un vistazo en todas las mesas que habían vinka fue a parar al lado de Ernesto el gaseoso, ya deben saber por que le dicen así, el pobre no puede controlar su sistema digestivo, casi nadie se sienta con el por eso, Roxana llego al lado de luisito, este tipo es un gay de primera le hace los puntos a la mayoría de los chicos de cuarto y primero, pobre Roxana, es muy poco tolerante

Paola...fue mas suertuda, si se puede llamar así, le toco con el chico mas guapo después de...Akira Matsumoto...tiene suerte...

-señorita barquero...

-¿Qué?- pregunte un poco asustada,

-¿Akira?

-diga profesor - respondió con su voz yakuza, no me atreví a mirarlo

-¿permites a la señorita barquero sentarse a tu lado?

El curso entero hizo un sonido muy incomodo para mi cuando el profe pregunto eso

-si no hay remedio- dijo usando un tono indiferente dando un suspiro

-¡ya pues señorita barquero muévase!

Camine con los ojos cerrados no me atrevía a mirarlo, para ser sincera, las experiencias vergonzosas están hechas para mi, estas me siguen aun cuando yo no quiero, me tropecé con la mochila de una compañera y fui a dar a sus brazos cayendo encima de el empujándolo hacia atrás con silla y todo, lógico los dos quedamos en el suelo yo encima de el y mirándonos a los ojos fijamente

El curso se mato de la risa mientras el profesor se tapaba la cara con las dos manos tratando de contener la risa.

La temperatura de su piel era fría…demasiado diría, me recorrió un escalofrío que hizo estremecerme involuntariamente, me podía reflejar en sus ojos azules que estaban abiertos como el universo, se mordía sus degados labios cuando sentí que se agitaba.

-¡perdóname!, ¡por favor!

-¡eres una estupida!

-¡perdón!

-¡callarte y párate para poder recoger la silla!

-¡perdón!  
-¡ya deja de disculparte y puedes levantarte!,¡he visto gente estupida y ridícula!, ¡pero tu eres la campeona!,¡eres tan estupida y imbecil que no te das cuenta que me caes horrible!, ¡además de lucir ridícula!, ¡que crees que te ves muy bien con esa chaleca!, ¡ese uniforme te queda horrible, eres la personificación de la fealdad!,¿sabes?, ¡debes postular para ser alcaldesa de villa de idiotepec!- el curso entero se mofaba de mi, mientras Matsumoto no paraba de insultarme y humillarme, mis tres nuevas amigas , me miraban con lastima, mientras sentía que poco a poco mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, y cada palabra que salían de esos labios perfectos era una daga y mi autoestima poco a poco se iba cayendo, y mi espíritu se iba rompiendo como un espejo y ya no habría nada que pudiera arreglarlo...nada

-además hueles asqueroso, tanto, que me dan ganas de correr kilómetros lejos de ti para no poder olerte

Sentía que poco a poco estaba dejando de oír, sentía que las piernas me temblaban que mi respiración se agitaba, creo que me rodaron lagrimas no estoy muy segura el se quedo en silencio viéndome llorar.

-te odio, te aborrezco, además de ser ridícula, de oler mal, de vestirte pésimo, de ser fea, eso es lo que mas odio en una persona... ¿conforme?

Sentí que una voz familiar me estaba defendiendo no se si era la de vinka o Roxana

-¡MIRA MATSUMOTO! CREES QUE TODA LA GENTE ES POCA COSA!, ¡QUE TU FAMILIA POR SER LA MAS RICA DE LA CIUDAD, TE HACE MERECEDOR DE APLASTAR A TODOS!

-cállate...el problema no es contigo

-perdóname

-mira, no me importan tus disculpas, lo que nadie te va a poder arreglar es tu cuerpo, que ni con mil cirugías te lo van a poder arreglar

No supe mas, no quería mas, ya no soportaba mas, me di la media vuelta en medio de todas las risas, y las burlas y Salí de la sala corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, dejando atrás a mis amigas, y al el.

Creo que me tropecé cuando Salí pero, no me di cuenta, solo estaba lloviendo, llovía y llovía mientras corría a la salida unos brazos calidos parecidos a los que me salvaron la vida me acogieron entre los puñetazos que daba yo para que me soltara.

-¡ARTEMISA!, ¡HEY!, ¡ARTEMISA!

-¡SUELTAME!

-¡SOY YO!

Mire a los ojos de esa persona y me di cuenta que no eran azules y me dio mucho alivio, sino que eran verdes un verde turquesa que me hicieron estremecer y echarme a llorar en su pecho

-NAPOLEON...

-tranquila... ¿que te paso?

-napoleón…napoleón

-aquí estoy... ¿nos vamos ya?

-napoleón…

Creo que me tomo entre sus brazos y me subió delicadamente en su jeep, me quede con los ojos cerrados mientras este subía y encendía el motor

-¿quien te dejo así?

-...no se...

-¡no!, ¡tu lo sabes!

Me eche a llorar una vez mas y me cubría los brazos con mis manos sentía algo de frío aunque la ventana estuviera cerrada

-¿tienes frío?, ¿enciendo la calefacción?, es que como yo no siento el frío ni el calor...-se quedo un minuto en silencio abrí mis ojos, que los tenia llenos de lagrimas

-¿ah?

-¡nada!, ¿la prendo?

-...como quieras..-los volví a cerrar, no se escuchaban nada mas que mis sollozos

-¡¿quien te lastimo así?!

-nadie

-¡dime la verdad!, ¡quien lo hizo!- vacilo un momento después sus manos afirmaban con fuerza el manubrio y sus ojos se llenaban de rabia-...fue el... ¿Verdad?, ¡fue Akira!

Me coloque a llorar otra vez este estaciono el auto y coloco una de mis manos sobre la suya

-¡se va a arrepentir!, ¡te lo juro!

-no...

-no que.

-no...No...Le digas nada...

-¡POR QUE!, ¡ESE IMBECIL!-se coloco una mano en la cabeza y después me miro con esos ojos que me dejan aturdida

-¡no te preocupes...! el se va a arrepentir de lo que te hizo!, ¡que te hizo!

-me insulto...-me limpie las lagrimas y lo mire fijamente a los ojos-¿soy fea?

-¡AH!

-¿soy fea?

Su expresión se volvió dura y sus ojos se volvieron serios

-¡ESTAS LOCA!, ¿TE DIJO ESO?

-... ¿huelo mal?, ¿soy fea?, ¿Cómo me veo?, dime la verdad

-¡claro que no eres fea!, ¡eres capaz de tener a cualquier hombre loco por ti!- me tomo la cara entre sus manos y me miro a los ojos directamente, se veía tan lindo con su melena negra azabache-¡eres tan especial Artemisa!, ¡tan especial que...!

-¿Qué soy estupida?... ¡que soy huevona, mongola, tímida, fea!

-¡no!, ¡sácate eso de la cabeza!, ¡tu pelo es precioso, tus ojos, tus labios rojos...tu piel...suave...tus manos pequeñas y dóciles, tu cuerpo...¿piensas que es feo?

Agache la cabeza me sentía tan avergonzada que me ardían las orejas

-eres bella...

-no es cierto...no soy ni tan delgada como todas las demás chicas

-no seas ridícula, ¿quieres ser como los demás?, ¿vas a vivir siempre así?

-...no se

-¡mírame a los ojos mujer!- me tomo de nuevo mi cara entre sus manos calidas-¡eres la mujer mas tierna, calida, de ti todo irradia paz, además no hablemos del olor que procede de tu piel...me vuelve loco...

-¿ah?

-¡nada!- me soltó y volvió a encender el motor

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

-eh...

-¿soy capaz de gustarle a alguien?, ¿alguien...se enamoraría de mi?

Este sonrío y su expresión se torno tierna me tomo la mano y la retiro inmediatamente

-no sabes, que clase de poder mágico puedes ejercer en un hombre Artemisa- Me limpie las lagrimas y me eche a reír, el me miro

-¡te saque una sonrisa!, ¿ves?, ¡no fue tan difícil!

-¡no se como lo haces, pero gracias...aunque no sea todo cierto!

-¡de nuevo con lo mismo!

-es que es la verdad!  
-¡la verdad es la que tu no quieres oír!

-¿Cuál?, ¿la verdad que tu dices?, ¿esa que soy preciosa?

-esa es la verdad, puedes llegar a enamorar al mejor de los hombres Artemisa

-pero por que

-¡lo dice para molestarte!, ¡por que sabe que tu y yo somos amigos!, ¡por que me odia, naturalmente va a tratar de hacerte la vida imposible!

-¿Por qué me odia a mi?

-por que nos vio juntos, ¡te ha hecho algo mas!  
me quede en silencio y voltee la cara para apartarme de su mirada

-¡te hizo algo mas!, ¡lo se!

-no

-¡eres mala para mentir!

-solo...me dijo algo que no pude entender

-¿Qué cosa?

-me dijo que tu y yo queríamos verlo destruido, además debe creer que somos algo mas

-¡esta loco ese idiota!

-¡loco por que!, ¡¿es que soy tan fea que te da vergüenza que nos calumnien que somos novios?!

Blanqueo los ojos y me apretó la mano

-estaría loco por ser tu novio

Sentí que me colocaba roja quite mi mano de la suya y mire hacia la ventana

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, era agradable ese silencio, nuestras miradas se encontraron, nos sonreímos.

-gracias por hacerme sentir mejor

-no te preocupes, aquí siempre voy a estar, se pueden ir todos Artemisa...todos...pero aquí voy a estar

-gracias

-¡¿te gusta Ronald Mac Donald?, ¿o te gusta Jackie Chan?!

-¡ah!- le dije riéndome

-¿Qué si te gusta Ronald Mac Donald o Jackie Chan?

-¿Qué Quieres decir con eso?

-que si prefieres la comida rápida o la china

-¡ah!- lance una carcajada que me hizo olvidar por un minuto todo lo que había pasado

-¡lo que sea!, ¡no la comida china la rápida me va a hacer engordar

Volvió a blanquear los ojos

-¡Julieta!

-me gusta que me digas así

-¿Cómo?- me pregunto con una sonrisa extendida en su rostro y su palidez se avivo por un momento dejando sus ojos turquesa apegados en mi cara, y la chasquilla de su pelo tapando su ojo derecho

-Julieta, me gusta que me llames así, no me gusta que mis amigos me digan así, solo mi padre me llama por mi segundo nombre

-¿entonces me consideras entre la gente que quieres?

-¿por que no?, eres muy bueno conmigo napoleón...nadie nunca me trato como tu...

-¿en serio?

-si, me haces sentir...como la única chica en el mundo...

-y lo eres

-¿Por qué?

-¡por que eres hermosa Julieta!, ¡tienes unos sentimientos tan calidos!

-¿calidos?

-si, ¿no te molesta que te lo diga

-no me molesta, por favor, no te preocupes por ofenderme o adularme o lo que sea…es así como piensas, te entiendo, o al menos puedo intentar, explícate como mejor puedas

-hay muchos motivos por los cuales te explicaría que no eres como el dice…

-quiero escuchar esos motivos- le implore

-torció el gesto y frunció los labios

-el primero, que no hueles mal….

-el segundo

-no te ves fatal

-el tercero

-hay muchos motivos, que decirlos ahora me resultaría tan interminable que no terminaría aun si habláramos todo el día de ellos

Nos bajamos en el restaurante chino de avenida Ohiggins donde habían varios cuadros terracota donde se dibujaban la variedad de platillos chinos que servían, el me toma de la mano, se siente tan agradable de la manera que el tomaba firme mi mano, mi mano pequeña entre la suya gigante dispuesta a resguardarme, me siento protegida, sin que nadie tuviera la osadía de hacerme daño...me siento bien a su lado...muy bien.

Nos sentamos cerca de donde había una tele que transmitía una película china con subtítulos en español, el lugar era bien amplio, la decoración era oriental, muy bonita

-¡me encantan las películas chinas!

-¿en serio?- me pregunto sin quitar sus ojos turquesa de mí

-son muy buenas, la mayoría del tiempo ves luchas, pero, hay mas que eso

-¿quieres empezar el interrogatorio que dejamos pendiente?

-¡ah, si!, empiezo... ¿de donde eres?, ya te hice la pregunta pero es una forma correcta de empezar

-soy rumano

-¿rumano?

-si...nos vinimos hace poco a vivir aquí

-lo que se es que tu mama…

Coloco una expresión dura y encogió los hombros

- dice que...no me parezco nada a mi padre...que soy un débil y cobarde

-¿tienes padre?

-no, murió hace mucho

-perdón

-¡no te preocupes!, ¡no lo conocí nunca!  
-¿no lo conociste?

-mi mama habla de el, habla de una manera que no me gusta, incluso, me da vergüenza haber sido su hijo

-¿Qué...era muy malo?- coloco una expresión incomoda

-¡si me meto en tu vida!; ¡si soy muy metiche párame los carros!

-¡no te preocupes!, solo me preguntas de mi padre, solo tienes curiosidad por saber de mi, sigue con las preguntas y respuestas

-¡pero tu igual pregunta de mi!- le supliqué

-OK una y una

-bueno, ahora te toca a ti- llego a nuestra mesa un muchacho muy delgado, daba la impresión de que estaba casi desnutrido, se veía cansado…cuanto lo entiendo

-pide algo

-¿no vas a comer?

-tengo otro tipo de dieta

-¿ah?, ¿ves? tu también quieres bajar de peso

-no...No es eso...

-ah...perdóname entonces

-¿Qué va a querer?-me pregunto el joven

-¡ese!, ¡ese arroz!, ¡no se como se llama!, ¡es un arroz amarillo!, ¡un día mi papa trajo uno así!, ¡eh...no se pero...algo con carne!, ¡la carne también es buena!

Napoleón largo una carcajada explosiva como la primera vez que nos conocimos

-¡chapsui de carne por favor!

-¡enseguida señor!

-¡lo dije mal!  
-no- dio una sonrisa torcida apoyando su cara entre las manos y sin despegar en ningún segundo su vista de mi cara trigueña, bizquee alucinada bajo su mirada turquesa, comencé a pestañear y a sacudir la cabeza, su mirada si es muy penetrante…

-¡ e-estábamos en que te toca a ti, ¡pregúntame algo!  
-OK...eh... ¿en donde naciste Julieta?

-en realidad...en Ovalle, pero mis padres me hicieron en arica

-ah…-dijo con tono indiferente

-¡eres muy FOME!

-¿Por qué?- dijo lanzando una carcajada

-¡yo te hice mas de siete preguntas! ¡Continua! ¡Son siete!

-¿arica?

-si, es que mis papas tienen una historia no muy común...se diría...que soy la hija del pecado, seguro lo vas a encontrar un poco mal

-¿Por qué?, ¿la hija del pecado?

-mira, resulta que mi papa es como...onda...medio hermano de mi mama...

-¿medios hermanos?

-si, algo así, mi papa es hijo de mi abuela Isabel y mi abuelo pedro, ¿cachai? en cambio mi mama solo es hija de mi abuelo

-ah, ¿y cual es su historia?

- mi mama se vino a vivir con mis abuelos como a los dieciocho...ahí estaba mi papa de trece, un día estaba lloviendo...y no habían camas, ellos Vivian en la escuela agrícola, en Ovalle, mi abuelo estaba a cargo de esa casa, entonces a mis abuelos no se les ocurrió nada mejor que mandar a mi papa a dormir con mi mama mi tío Luis estaba en su pieza obvio y mi tía vero en la suya

-o sea ¿todos tenían cama menos ellos?-soltó una carcajada

-si, ella era virgen mi papa también, ¿te incomodo?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-ah...entonces eran como las dos de la mañana...mi viejito

-¿tu viejito?

-así le digo a mi papa- sonreí- espérate ya te voy a contar por que le digo así...se fue a dar la media vuelta para dormirse mi mama estaba despierta entonces...solo en un roce de ambos...les llego el amor...se miraron de otra manera...No como hermanos...sino...como dos seres que habían descubierto el verdadero amor...

El me miraba de una manera que me hizo ponerme roja no me quitaba la vista de encima

-entonces...lo hicieron

-¿el amor?

ME SONROJE!

-ehh..¿ah?

-que hicieron el amor…

-si…

-wauuu...se enamoraron...

-si...y desde ese día...Vivian como un verdadero matrimonio...hacían el amor a escondidas...nunca se separaron...es curioso...por que...los novios de mi madre mi viejito se los corría, y viceversa

-que linda historia

-¡y todavía falta!, un día mi mama cuando cumplió veinticuatro y mi viejito tenia diecinueve ella tuvo que irse a arica para trabajar a mi abuela le dolió mucho su partida a mi abuelo también a mi viejito lo destrozo...así que cuando mi madre se fue dijo que lo hacia para matar el amor que sentían, que esto no era correcto, mi viejito le suplico que no se fuera pero fue en vano , el tardo mas de tres meses para irla a buscar vendió todo lo suyo para seguirla

-que romántico...

-estaban enamorados...así que cuando ella estaba trabajando en un hotel cinco estrellas de arica el la llamo diciéndole "¡estoy en Iquique!", ella naturalmente se asombro y se reunieron en arica y estuvieron mas de diez años viviendo como matrimonio

-te debes sentir orgullosa.

-una vez los dos fueron a una iglesia y lloraron en frente de dios, y lo dejaron todo a el, si el no los había separado…nada lo haría, el ultimo mes cuando ellos se iban a ir de arica hacia Ovalle... ahí..bueno….nací yo

Llego el garzón con el plato colocándolo delante de mi así que empecé a comer despacio mientras le seguía contando la "curiosa" historia de mi vida

-¡ah!, ¡ahí viene tu historia!

-si

-¿Por qué ellos se fueron de arica?

-por mi abuela. Ella les mando una carta diciéndoles que estaba muy enferma y en ese momento ella ya no podía caminar...y de ese día ella no ha vuelto a hacerlo hasta el día de hoy

-tienes una abuelita que no puede caminar...que triste

-¡pero es como que si ella caminara, por que es una mujer fuerte, ella jamás se ha echado a morir por algo, es mi segunda madre, ¡me ha criado desde que tenia meses!, ¡cuando a mi mama le tocaba trabajar!

-sígueme contando de tus padres

-mira, ellos, cuando llegaron de arica mi mama presentía que estaba embarazada, y enfrentaron su amor, diciéndole la verdad a mis abuelos.

-¿no se opusieron?

-no, ellos estaban felices de tenerlos otra vez cerca y mas contentos cuando supieron que yo venia en camino, así que no le dieron importancia...hasta el día de hoy vivimos los cinco...y siempre va a ser así...

-eres maravillosa

-¿Por qué?

-tienes una historia detrás

-OK, ya sabes de mi ahora te toca a ti

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué ese odio con Matsumoto?

-eh...es una historia de nuestra familia...

-¿Cuál?

-eh...no te lo puedo decir

-¡no es justo!, ¡te conté mi historia!  
-es que...

-confía en mi, se que no tengo una cara confiable pero no sacas nada ocultándomelo, yo quiero conocerte mucho mas…

-su padre...tiene un rencor en contra de mi madre

-¿su padre por que?

-es que mi papa en el pasado le hizo mucho daño a la madre de Akira

-¡ah!, ¡y por eso te odia!, ¡y de paso me odia a mi por ser tu amiga!  
-así es

-¡que ridículo!, ¡ah!, ¡la otra pregunta es!, te voy a parecer algo loca, y trastornada…pero... ¿tu crees en los vampiros?

Se quedo en silencio mientras que sus ojos se abrieron hasta salirse de las orbitas

-¿vampiros?

-si, te diré algo…pero… no, mejor no…

-dimelo- me miro fijamente

-no…me vas a creer loca y ya no me vas a hablar

-no podría hacer eso…

-es que,me encontré con uno en el bosque- al recordarlo me dio un escalofrio

-¿Qué?- dijo perplejo

-si…todavía recuerdo la forma de su rostro

-¿te dijo su nombre?

-¡si!...una tal…mariushka

Se quedo petrificado

-¿en serio?

-si

-es que...aun hay algo más y quizás dejes de ser mi amigo

-¿Por qué voy a cometer ese error?

-mmm...

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-un...ángel...

-¿un ángel?- su voz se torno exaltada y su rostro se torno lleno de rabia

-si...no se...pero...solo atine a ver que me estrechaba en su pecho...que podía sentir su aroma...cuando sus alas blancas me salvaron de la muerte, como un ángel guardián...como mi ángel guardián...

-¿te enamoraste de el?

-¿ah?

-¿Qué si te enamoraste de ese ángel?

-¡mira, se que fue invención de mi aturdimiento!, pero si existiera...si en algún lugar del mundo esta...le entregaría mi corazón...mi vida...todo lo que soy...

-¿en serio?

-si, pero como no existe...me voy a quedar con el hermoso recuerdo...que fue precioso, o si fue invención de mi mente, pues me volveré escritora, o poeta

Se quedo en silencio jugueteando con una servilleta que saco de la mesa

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡nada!- se volvió hacia mi para tomarme la cara entre sus manos

-terminaste... ¿te llevo a tu casa?

-OK

Me volvió a tomar de la mano, cuando salimos ya estaba oscuro mire el reloj de mi muñeca y eran cerca de las ocho de la noche

-¿te gusto todo?

-si muy bonito gracias, ahora te voy a llevar a conocerlos en persona

-¿ah?

-¿Qué?

-¿si no les gusto?

-¡tonto les vas a gustar, yo lo se!  
-¿segura?, tengo un poco de miedo

-tranquilo

Nos subimos al auto y manejaba con la vista seria clavada en la carretera

-¿no quieres ir a mi casa?, ¿te avergüenzo?

-Julieta...ya me estoy cansando de que no te quieras

-es que...no soy ni gorda...ni delgada...mis piernas son cortas, soy de uno sesenta

-, escúchame, tu cuerpo...es bello,tu estatura...le conviene mucho a los chicos altos

-¿Por qué?

-por que tendemos a proteger lo pequeño...

-tu eres uno noventa

-si

-parezco bastón a tu lado

-no es cierto, me gusta tu estatura

-¿y mi olor?

-enloquecedor, sobretodo cuando mueves tu pelo, me aturdes

-¿en serio?

-si

-debe ser por la marca de mi shampoo favorito...

El blanqueo los ojos y sonrió mirándome con su mirada turquesa

-si...

-eres un amor

-¡gracias!, ¡pero a veces soy el tipo mas cruel del mundo!  
-no es cierto, no puedo imaginarte enojado

-¿Por qué?

-por que noto...que eres incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie

-me tienes bien catalogado

-es la verdad, ¿Qué opinas de ti mismo?

-que soy una basura, un tipo que tiene miedo a confiar en los demas, un debil

-no, te equivocas, eres tierno, bella persona, si, es verdad, a veces tienes miedo de confiar, pero cuando te das cuenta que la otra persona te abre su corazón lo abres tu también

Meneo la cabeza y se coloco a reír

-¿Qué?

-nada...nada...

-¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-dime

-¿Por qué estas...tan?

-¡¿en que sentido?!  
-¡cochino!, ¡en el sentido de estar frío!  
-¡ah!

-¿en que estabas pensando?

-¿uno es hombre no?

-tu piel por que es tan fría

- por que no soy como los demás

-¿Cómo?

-algún día lo sabrás

-quiero saberlo ahora

-la paciencia es una virtud

-yo no tengo virtud

Íbamos llegando a la plaza el toki en donde hacen la feria los días domingo

La feria preferida de mi abuela y mi madre, pasan comprando allí todo el tiempo cosas para el negocio

-dobla a la esquina y vas a ver un almacén...ahí esta mi casa

Llegamos a mi casa en donde mi linda madre cultivo un pequeño jardín que rega todos los días sin descansar, el almacén estaba cerrado, ¿Por qué?, ¿si lo cierran tarde?

El me abrió la puerta, y me tomo de la mano, cuando entre para golpear, no había nadie, me revise mi chaleco y vi un tremendo agujero en el me allegue las manos a la cabeza y gire sobre mi misma

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto riendo seguro de mi manera de moverme

-parece que no hay nadie... ¡y se me cayeron las llaves!- hice un puchero y este me tomo la mano- esperémoslos en el auto

-perdóname- le dije mientras el encendía el calefactor del jeep

-no importa soy paciente

-hmmm...

-¿Qué?

-nada...

-¿tiene un almacén tu familia?

-si...lo que pasa es que vendimos la casa de Ovalle, y mi familia invirtió en esta casa y en el negocio

-ah...-con su mano se aparto la chasquilla de su ojo derecho su palidez era preciosa, su piel era tan blanca que parecía un cadáver, pero ese era el toque que le hacia ver mas divino

-¿Por qué eres tan pálido?

-¿Por qué?, no se, quizás los genes...

-¿tu mama es pálida?

-muy pálida

-ah...pero la piel blanca se te ve bien...

Napoleón me tomo la cara con su mano gigante y Nivea y me recorrió con la yema de su dedo la comisura de mis labios

-¿Por qué te tienes tan poco amor a ti misma?

-por que...Quizás soy la alcaldesa de villa de idiotepec

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Matsumoto

- es un estupido...-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando el viento meneo mi pelo, se estremeció y se tapo la nariz

-¡¿ves? ¡Huelo mal!- dije al ver su reacción  
-no...Es...Todo lo contrario

-¿Por qué?

-...hueles tan delicioso...

-napoleón…  
-perdón...-exclamo algo nervioso quitando la mano de la nariz

-¿te tapas la nariz por que huelo bien?

-algo así

se aproximo a mi rozándome con su nariz mi oreja donde me susurro

-no le hagas caso a Akira

-¿Por qué?

Su rostro de duendecillo quedo a centímetros del Mio, cerré los ojos, ¿seria este mi primer beso?, ¿seria en este momento?, sentía que sus manos recorrían mi cuello y sus labios aproximarse a los míos...

¡diooos! Sentía su aliento suave rozar mi boca y mis ojos poco a poco se iban adaptando a esta sensación que el me estaba otorgando…cuando…

-¡GALLA!-sonó una voz familiar que me impulso a girar y ver de quien se trataba ahí estaba mi tía pamela junto a maxi que cargaba bolsas del deca y otras del líder, este me miraba muerto de la risa, mientras mi tía tenia los ojos abiertos y meneaba la cabeza con una risa picara en el rostro

Me di la vuelta para ver el rostro de napoleón y esta tenia la mirada baja y me apretaba con fuerza la mano

-hola tía- le conteste soltando una risa delatora

Me di la vuelta y el furgón venia lleno con todos adentro, mi madre, mi viejito con sus típicas latas de cerveza adentro de la bolsa, mi abuelita adelante mi tío Luis venia bajando sacando la silla de ruedas, mi tata que apenas se venia bajando, y los gemelos que venían haciendo desorden

Cerré los ojos y mire a napoleon

-¿preparado?

-cien por ciento-esbozo una sonrisa aterciopelada.


	4. Chapter 4

El beso

-¡no sabia que tenías pololo galla!- exclamo mi tía dándome un fuerte beso en la mejilla

-hola maxi

-hola- se aproximo a darme un beso, el es de pocas palabras pero iba muerto de la risa

-hola "gallo"- saludo mi tía a napoleón este cerro los ojos mientras ella le daba su típico beso

-¡HOLA ARTEMISA!-llego corriendo a mis brazos el pancho y dándome cartolas para que le dibujara

-¡DIBUJASTE MI GOKU!-llego preguntando el Matías besándome la otra mejilla

-lo tengo en el cuaderno

Los dos quedaron mirando a napoleón este les sonrío, yo creo que en la mente de unos niños de siete años se les ocurre que una esta pololeando cuando miran a un chico

-¡SON POLOLOS!, ¡SON POLOLOS!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

El se coloco a reír mientras se apartaba la chasquilla

Tome la mano de napoleón hasta llevarlo a donde estaban mis padres y mis abuelos

-ahora los vas a conocer

-¡hasta los niños te adoran!

-son mis primos…por eso

-aun si no lo fueran- se encogió de hombros

-¡hola mama!

-hola hija ¿llego hace poco?

-no

Mi mama le lanzo una mirada curiosa, con ganas de saber que tenia que ver el conmigo

-mama, te presento a napoleón Rowling, napoleón, rosa cristina barquero…

-hola señora rosa

-hola napoleón… ¿no es el nombre del emperador?

-Si mama-blanquie la vista.

-hola hija, ¿estuvo mucho tiempo afuera?- me pregunto mi abuela algo preocupada

-no

-¿hola joven?, ¿Quién es usted?

-un amigo abuelita lo traje para que lo conocieran, es mi primer amigo en el liceo

-hola negrilla

-hola abuelo como esta, ¿ha orinado?- note que napoleon me miro

-es que se opero hace un año de la próstata, hay que estarle preguntando por que se aguanta las ganas

-¿Quién es este jovencito tan alto?

-se llama Napoleón es mi amigo del liceo

-hola hijo- mi tata le estrecho la mano

-hola don pedro

-hola mi negrita, mi niña- me abrazo mi viejito

-hola mi viejito

-¿Cómo te fue?

-bien

Mi papa lo quedo mirando este le dio una sonrisa y mi papa soltó una risa explosiva

-hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-napoleón señor

-dime Andrés

-Andrés

-hola tío Luis - lo salude con un beso en la mejilla

-hola Mari como estay

-bien

Mi tío lo examino con la mirada y le estrecho la mano

-hola

-hola señor

-¿te vas a quedar al asado?- le pregunto mi viejito cargando las bolsas en compañía de mi mama

-¡viejito!, ¡ni siquiera se lo he pedido!, ¡de repente tiene cosas que hacer!

-no te preocupes, si quiere vamos con Artemisa a comprarle algo que falte

-¡ah!, se nos olvidaron las prietas Andrés - le recordó mi mama

-¿pueden ir a comprarlas?, ¿yo les doy la pl...

-no yo la pongo Andrés no se preocupe

-¿en serio?

-si

-¡viejito!, no sea aprovechado

-no lo es- dijo napoleón sonriendo

Me tomo de la mano y nos subimos al jeep

El Matías y el pancho quisieron ir con nosotros

-¡no es que el auto no es Mio niños!- les advertí  
-que se suban Julieta no importa...

-¿en serio?

-si

-¡no, no no!-llego tomándolos de los brazos mi tía- ellos necesitan estar solos

-no importa señora pamela pueden ir

-no hijo-mi tía me guiño el ojo- ustedes necesitan privacidad

Napoleón piso el acelerador y dejamos al bullicio atrás

-¡esa es mi familia!  
-¡Cuánto te envidio!  
-¿por que?

-tienes una familia normal

-perdóname

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?  
-no se- le sonreí

-además tus tíos...

-son mi todo igual que los gemelos...son mi luz...

-tu papa es muy...

-¡no digas!, ¡estaba un poco mareado!  
-¿Qué?

-¡que estaba mareado!

-¿borracho?

-medio medio

-Ah...tu tía es un poco jovial

-ella es así, además que es muy hermosa, con razón mi tío se enamoro de ella

-¿Por qué hablas así?

-Por qué es cierto, ella es muy bonita...

-¿y tu?

-fea

-¿de nuevo con lo mismo?

-en comparación con las demás chicas...soy...una piltrafa al lado de ellas

-¡no hables ridiculeces y no seas también una ridícula!, ¿te tienen que decir que estas fea para que te quedes tranquila?

Di un suspiro largo y apoye mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento

-no tengo piernas largas...soy baja...

-¿solo tienes complejos por eso?

-si

-¡una raya en el agua!

-¿por?

-por que si

-nunca voy a encontrar una persona solo para mi, que pueda casarse conmigo, tener un jardín grande, con un perro, y mis hijos...ningún hombre va a quererme

Su expresión se volvió dulce y extendió una risa en su rostro níveo

-no sabes, que poder mágico, puedes ejercer sobre un hombre Julieta, no lo sabes

-¡nadie va a querer casarse conmigo!...

-cualquier hombre, estaría loco por casarse contigo

-¡eso lo dices por que eres mi amigo y...!

-te juro que no

-¿ah?

-no lo digo por que eres solo mi amiga, lo digo por que hay cierta persona que esta enamorado de ti

-¿Quién?, ¿enamorado?, ¿de mi?

-si, esa persona...esta loco por ti

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¡debe ser una mentira para hacerme sentir mejor!

-no, ese hombre...se pierde en tus ojos, tu aroma lo enloquece, como a la vez, le da miedo, mucho miedo, de lastimarte, de perder el control, tu forma de ser, lo vuelve loco, se resiste las ganas de besarte, sueña con tus labios, cada noche...desde que te vio

Lo mire asombrada mientras el no despegaba la vista de la carretera, tenia el brazo tenso en el volante, se notaban los músculos de su brazo, debajo de la camisa arremangada hasta los codos, el cuello de esta lo tenia sueltos y desabotonada hasta el pecho

-¡wauuu!, ¡no sabia que alguien pudiera...quererme así!

-el esta completamente enamorado de ti, desde la primera vez que te vio en el liceo

-¡¿Quién es, un amigo tuyo?!

Blanqueo los ojos y me sonrío

-si,- meneo la cabeza, de su voz nació un tono tan tierno que tuve que sacudir la cabeza varias veces para no desfallecer- lo hechizaste, por eso te digo, que no se cual es el poder mágico que ejerces sobre los hombres, que hace que se enamoren de ti, al instante este muchacho , no puede olvidarse de ti, cuando el mira a algún lado, aparece tu cara, cuando se tapa los oídos, lo primero que escucha es el sonido de tu voz, te haz vuelto...mas que su amada, su necesidad.

-el...el esta muy enamorado de mi...

-¿no ves?

-tienes razón...quizás no me fijaba en mi interior

-tienes tu encanto, tu encanto

Me coloque a reír y mire hacia la ventana, ¿Cómo puede haber alguien que me ame así, con tanto amor, pensaba que esa clase de amor pasaba solo en las películas, en romeo y Julieta, pero estaba pasando, alguien me amaba, pero, el ángel, mi ángel, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza, me Moria por volverlo a ver, volver a sentir su piel, su olor, sus alas, verme envuelta entre sus brazos, ¿y si eso era una jugarreta de mi mente?, ¿y si el en realidad no existe?

-para donde te fuiste

-¡¿ah?! ¡Perdón!, oye...

-¿ah?

-¿hay leyendas de Ángeles?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¡por nada!-mire hacia la ventana para deshacerme de su mirada

-hay de vampiros...

-lo se, vi uno con mis propios ojos, tengo miedo…que vuelva…y pueda matarme, pero…a pesar de todo me gustan los vampiros

Napoleon me miro asombrado y una sonrisa broto de su rostro del color de la cal

-¿Por qué?

-no lo se, creo…que los vampiros son desdichados…no los triunfantes orgullosos o fuertes que imaginamos. Ocultan su debilidad. Son sexys y seductores, por que no los conoces, ni los puedes tener, eso te hace desearlos mas

-¿piensas eso?- pregunto con los ojos sorprendidos

-¿Qué paso?... ¿dije algo malo?

-no no- dijo mirando a través de la ventana

-¿te acuerdas cuando nos encontramos por primera vez? y Matsumoto casi nos deja con las tripas en el suelo

Lanzo una pequeña risita

-si

- sus hermanas…me dan algo de envidia

-¿Por qué la tendrías?

un convertible negro nos envistió quitándonos del camino, venia a mucha velocidad, se trataba de el, de Akira Matsumoto, ¿Qué mierda quería?, ¿matarme?

Napoleón se estaciono y el convertible lo hizo más adelante que nosotros

-¡HEY AKIRA!-se bajo del auto, un impulso involuntario me forzó a tirarlo de la manga de la camisa para que no bajara-¡voy a decirle sus cuantas verdades!

-¡no!

-¡Julieta suéltame!- se bajo rápidamente mostrando su garbo, mientras que el fuerte viento meneaba su pelo negro, matsumoto bajo con la misma elegancia, venia vestido con una camisa banca remangada hasta los codos y abierta hasta e pecho, casi igual a napoleón, su pelo Oscuro se mecía con el viento y sus ojos azules aun en la distancia podían distinguirse

Me baje apurada dando un portazo y mordiéndome los labios de los nervios

-¡QUE QUIERES IMBECIL!, ¿MATARNOS?

-ME ENCANTARIA HACER ESO

-¡TEN EL VALOR DE ENFRENTARTE A MI MATSUMOTO MAL NACIDO!

-¡NAPOLEON!- le dije colocándome en medio de los dos apoyando mi cara en su pecho

-¡HAZLE CASO A LA RIDICULA!

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES RIDICULA!-de su pecho nació un gruñido muy extraño que me dejo helada

-¡A ELLA IMBECIL!, ¡SON TAN IDIOTAS, DESPRECIABLES!

-¡A QUIEN!...-apoye mi cara aun mas en su pecho y lo abrace note que akira colocaba ojos de ira, de mucho arrebato

-veo que son novios

Me despegue de el y me le enfrente colocándome con el mismo garbo y mirándolo fijamente llena de odio a esos ojos azules

-¡ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA!

-¿SACASTE LAS GARRAS?

-¡HAGO LO QUE QUIERO, Y CUANDO QUIERO, Y SI SOY NOVIA DE EL Y SI ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EL NO TE IMPORTA!

-¡NO!, ¡DE EL NO!, ERES MUY POCA COSA PARA SU FAMILIA, ¿CREES QUE SU MADRE TE VA A ACEPTAR?

-¡CALLATE MATSUMOTO!

- cálmate, y volvamos al auto, este no vale ni nuestro tiempo

-¿eres tan estupida?

-¡DEJA DE INSULTARLA!-napoleón lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos

-SUELTAME...O TE VAS A ARREPENTIR...

-¡DEJA DE INSULTARLA!, ¡A ELLA NO!

-¡POR FAVOR!-dije rompiendo a llorar estos me miraron y bajaron la vista, napoleón lo soltó y se quedaron mirando

-escúchame akira, si vuelves a insultarla, no sabes de lo que soy capaz

-¿de matarme?, ¡como el mal nacido de tu padre!

-¡déjalo tranquilo- me aproxime hasta el y le di una cachetada que dejo mi mano roja y hirviendo había deseado tocar su piel desde la primera vez que le vi…lastima que fuera en un golpe…y no de otra manera.

-¡te debería dar vergüenza!, ¡ya no tienes suficiente con la humillación que me hiciste pasar!

-¿Por qué me pegaste?

-¡Por qué te mereces eso y mucho mas!, ¡te odio, al igual que tu me odias!, ¿sabes?, ¡a lo mejor hasta peor!

-igualmente- me dijo esbozando una sonrisa ironica que me petrifico, sus ojos rasgados centelleaban con una rebeldía que hacia crecer aun mas mi histeria y cólera hacia el, su voz tenia un toque siniestro y en sus ojos brillaba la cautela.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

-¿ah?

-Qué... ¡QUE MIERDA FUE LO QUE TE HICE PARA LLEGAR A ESTO!

-nada, solo fundirte en los brazos de este traidor, entonces para mi también eres una traidora, una maldita serpiente

Napoleón no pudo controlarse y dio un grito, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro al parabrisa de su auto y se quedaron así, mirándose con odio, repulsión, amenaza, las piernas me temblaban y mi voz no salía

-suéltame

-¡te voy a matar!

-¡NO!- me lance para separarlos y lo estreche con mis brazos tome su cara y le dije

-¡vámonos!- me coloque a llorar- ¡vámonos por favor!, ¡además mi familia nos esta esperando

-¿conociste a su familia?

-¡cállate!- le dije dirigiéndome a el –por favor...vamos a comprar luego...

Me miro y me abrazo hundiendo su nariz en mi pelo

-tienes razón...- me tomo del brazo y me condujo hasta el auto

-¡barquero!-grito Matsumoto con una voz intranquila lo mire fijamente a los ojos -¡esto no ha terminado...no aquí...no ahora...además...no me engañes, tu a el no lo amas, a el no!

-eso a ti...no te importa – le di un desprecio y napoleón se subió al auto serio con la mirada pegada a Matsumoto encendió el motor y piso el acelerador lo mire por la ventana y nuestras miradas se encontraron otra vez, me miraba como la primera vez, con la mirada perdida y inexpresiva, le di un desprecio y lo dejamos atrás bien atrás.

-¡infeliz!  
-olvídate de el y vamos a comprar ¿ya?, no hablemos de el, para que nos arruine la noche, ¡No, no!

-gracias por defenderme

-de nada, tu igual me defendiste

Llegamos al líder, nos divertimos mucho comprando las cosas mientras, yo le iba contando las experiencias mas vergonzosas de mi vida, en realidad estaba intentando hacerle olvidar el mal rato que el le hizo pasar por mi culpa, y parece que lo estaba logrando, su mirada poco a poco se iba distrayendo..Era un buen punto a mi favor, íbamos por los pasillos el llevaba el carro mientras yo le contaba mis anécdotas y la gente pensaba que estábamos locos de la manera en que nos reíamos

Pagamos en la caja donde nos atendió una mujer muy buena onda, así que en pagar no tuvimos problema, nos fuimos al estacionamiento, yo intente ayudarle con las bolsas pero el, no me dejo, es tan tierno, y además de tierno parece un príncipe azul, su pelo negro, sus ojos turquesa, su altura, su espalda ancha...todo de el me da protección, siento que con el, nada malo me va a pasar nunca.

-gracias por poner plata de tu bolsillo, te juro que cuando lleguemos le voy a decir a mi viejito que te pase la plata

-¡estas loca!, ¡no!

-¿Por qué eres tan lindo?

-no se, gracias a ti también por hacerme olvidar el mal rato

-no fue nada, tu me has ayudado mucho, además me subes como nadie la autoestima

-es que es la verdad, no es por subírtela

No nos demoramos nada en llegar, estaba el equipo a todo volumen

-¿a tu familia le gusta la cumbia?

-no hay asado donde no pongan cumbia

-¿eres cumbanchera?

-no

-¿Por qué?

-es un poco FOME

-¿FOME?

-si, es que me gusta otro tipo de música

Golpee y mi mama nos abrió la puerta

-¿les costo mucho niños?

-no vieja, no nos costo nada

-mi abuela estaba en el comedor sentada y despejo una silla a su lado

-¡napoleón hijo siéntese!

-gracias

-¿de donde es usted hijo?

-bueno…

-tienes un acento extranjero- agrego mi tía pamela

-soy rumano

-¿rumano?-exclamo mi madre

-¿te costo mucho hijo encontrar las prietas?- le pregunto mi papa algo preocupado

-no Andrés, para nada

-es que nos fuimos directo-le agregue

-¡esta es mi hija!

El asintió

-es mi único tesoro...y me alegro mucho que haya alguien que la cuide

-y siempre voy a estar ahí Andrés, cuidándola

Me coloque roja cuando mi tía pamela me golpeteo la espalda y me sonrió

-me alegro mucho hijo- suspiro mí viejo con algo de alivio

-¡y usted de cuando esta aquí en la serena napoleón!- pregunto mi abuelo tomándose un poco de café

-eh...como de hacen cuatro años

-¿Dónde estudias?- pregunto mi tío limpiándose las manos después de aliñar la carne

-en el mismo liceo que Artemisa, ya voy en el cuarto

-¿Qué vas a hacer de tu vida cuando salgas?- pregunto mi madre algo imprudente

-medicina…me gusta eso

-¡que buen pensamiento!

-alegría saber que podemos tener un medico en la familia

-¡abuelita!

Este agacho la mirada y sonrió mirándome a los ojos yo me puse de la misma manera

-¡entonces hay que poner Antonio ríos para celebrar el pololeo de mi hija!

-...viejito...

El se coloco a reír mientras mi abuela le tomaba el hombro

-se que mi nieta no le va a pasarle nada malo, lo veo en sus ojos

-gracias doña Isabel

-¡mish!, ¡la galla pololeado con un futuro medico!

-tía...

Trata bien a Artemisa, es el único motor que hace a esta familia funcionar…- le grito el maxi mientras afinaba su guitarra eléctrica,

-para mi ella siempre va a ser lo primero

¡Que tierno es!, ambos nos quedamos mirando, era, como si los demás no existieran y solo estuviéramos los dos solos, mirándonos

Mi mama interrumpió esto me llevo del gancho y me encerro en la pieza

-¡Artemisa es tu pololo!

-todavía no mama

-¿pero hay algo...?

-no mama somos amigos

-¿para pololeo?

-¿Por qué tan interesada?

-es que es un niño encantador, además quiere ser un medico

-¿y?

-¡que es una buena opción para ti!

-pero...mama...

-algo pasa….- me dijo adivinando mi preocupación

-mama…¿tu crees en los Ángeles?

-no

-¡ya sabia!

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-mama, vas a creer que te estoy mintiendo

-si no me lo cuentas nunca voy a poder opinar nada

-ok, ahí va, el día que ese desconocido me encontró en el bosque, una vampiresa iba a atacarme

-¿que?

-si, en ese momento me puse a correr asustada mama, entonces, ahí algo me pego en la cabeza, entonces estaba un poco aturdida, cuando vi que la mujer iba a matarme , sentí que algo me elevo, y vi unas alas blancas, dejaba una estela de plumas blancas por el aire, y este ser me apegaba a su pecho que de el salía un aroma tan asombroso mama, solo sentí sus brazos que me cubrían, y me desmaye, así que deduje que era un ser alado de verdad, de ese momento, no lo he podido olvidar mama.

-¿una vampiresa?, ¿un ángel?, ¿no habrá sido el mismo chico que vino a dejarte que te recogía del piso?, ¿y tu en tu aturdimiento pensaste que era un ángel?

-no se mama, pero...parecía tan real...tan real...era un ángel mama

-hija, te aconsejo algo

-¿Qué?

-no dejes escapar la felicidad por una alucinación

Le sonreí y agache la mirada no me di cuenta cuando una lágrima broto de mis ojos

¿y si mi mama decía la verdad?, ¿si el ángel de mi vida no existe?, me dio una pena tremenda y me limpie las lagrimas

-napoleón es un buen niño, se nota que te quiere, me gustaría mucho verte con el

-si mama, tienes razón, aunque me duela en lo profundo de mi

-¿te enamoraste de tu alucinación?

-parece...- me eche a llorar en sus brazos y ella como siempre me acariciaba el pelo mientras el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de mis sollozos, lloraba por dos razones, más bien tres.

La primera era por mi ángel, que ya me había resignado a que todo fue producto de mi aturdimiento, que no existe, que jamás existió, que solo esta en mi cabeza, que nunca podré sentirme entre sus brazos, y que nunca me robara un beso de mis labios vírgenes, que nunca han pasado por el fuego del amor, el sentir sus alas cubriéndome, el sentir su espalda ancha, sus brazos suaves, su aroma, que tristemente me enamore de un espejismo, esa era la pena mayor.

La segunda era por Matsumoto ¿Qué le había hecho para que me odiara de esa forma?, sentía que lo odiaba con toda la fuerza de mi ser, esa es mi pena, por que a mi no me gusta odiar, no quiero odiar, pero era mas fuerte que yo, nunca iba a perdonar el daño que me había hecho, la humillación que me hizo pasar, eso nunca lo voy a olvidar.

Y la tercera, que napoleón es mi mejor amigo, nunca voy a querer su mal... ¿y si...el...esta enamorado de mi?, ¡ah! ¡Tonta que estas pensando!; ¡eso es imposible!, ¡es imposible que alguien se enamore de mi!, ¡con excepción el chico del que me hablo!

Por que me sentía fea, torpe, estupida, esas eran las razones nunca jamás algo me dolió tanto antes, nunca.

-vámonos mi amor, el asado debe de estar listo...

Salimos y me metí al baño a llorar, necesitaba llorar mas, después de un rato, me lave la cara, me mire en el espejo y aproveche para ponerme un rush carmín en los labios, me lave bien los ojos me hice un moño desordenado con una traba de pelo, y me eche un poco de perfume, y Salí como si nada hubiese pasado

Estaban todos ya en la mesa y Napoleón se coloco detrás de mi para levantarme entre sus brazos y llevarme el patio donde encendió un cigarro

-la fuerza de la costumbre

-¿fumas?

-a veces, estuviste llorando

-no

-si...

-algo...

-¿Por qué?

La melancolía, la pena, la frustración, la rabia, la soledad, me invadieron cerré los ojos y Napoleón me abrazo fuertemente, hundí mi nariz en su pecho de cemento, de donde emanaba un aroma aturdidor, el apago el cigarro y me acaricio el pelo

-¡perdon!, ¡perdoname por llorar!

-no seas tonta a veces uno necesita llorar, desahógate, aquí voy a estar yo...hasta cuando te sientas mejor y nos sentemos en la mesa...

-napoleon

-julieta...

-estoy loca...

-¿Por qué?

-¡no existe!

-¿Quién no existe?- me pregunto con una voz aterciopelada

-mi angel...no existe mi angel...

El me abrazo con mas fuerza como, con desesperación, hundió su nariz en mi pelo y me tomo la cara con las manos

-aquí estoy yo.

-si se.

-¡pero mírame!- me tomo la cara con mas determinación- ¡aquí estoy yo Artemisa Julieta barquero!

-mi napoleón…

Este me estrecho de nuevo en su pecho

Paso vario tiempo hasta que me seque bien las lagrimas le regale una sonrisa, y un beso en la mejilla, el pareció sorprendido, se toco la mejilla y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿también tienes ganas de llorar?

-si, y no

Le di otra sonrisa y lo tome de la mano para llevarlo adentro de la casa

-¿y que les paso?- pregunto mi viejito con una lata de cerveza en la mano

-nada estabamos conversando

-¡ya sientense que vamos a comer!- nos sentamos en medio de los dos gemelos el matias no dejaba de conversar con napoleón este estaba muy entretenido hablando con el mientras el pancho me contaba de sus viajes a soco, donde vive la familia de mi tía pamela, un lugar de campo bien lindo, tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerla con un video que mi tío nos mostró un día en el computador de su casa, en Ovalle,

Mi viejito como siempre levanto la lata de cerveza de su mano y dijo su tan acostumbrado discurso

-¡ya!, ¡vamos a brindar por el invitado de improviso que tenemos!  
-¡Y POR EL POLOLO DE LA MARI!  
-¡pancho!  
-¡SI POR QUE ELLOS SON POLOLOS!

-¡Matías!

-por usted hijo, que espero que termine sus estudios igual que mi hija

Napoleón lo miraba atentamente, mientras yo le apretaba su mano

-¡por el día de hoy, que vino mi hermano a la casa, con mi cuñadita, mis sobrinos, por el almacén que va bien gracias a dios, y que siga asi, ¡he dicho!, Julieta puedes traer el celular para filmar esto

-ok- me pare y traje el celular y comencé a filmar de la mesa -¡ya!

-¡ahora le toca a tu abuelita!

-¡ya abuelita!- gritaban los gemelos de sus sillas

-ya quiero brindar por el invitado, por napoleón que le vaya bien en sus estudios -gracias doña Isabel

-y que diosito, nos tenga varios años mas juntos

-¡ya huevon te toca a ti- se dirigió mi padre a mi abuelo

-bueno, yo también quierobrindar por el joven rowling, que va a ser un lindo pololo para mi nieta

-¡abuelito!  
-por todo, y por mi hijo que esta aquí hoy

Todos reunieron sus vasos en el centro y van lo unió con los nuestros, apenas comía así que mi mama, lo hizo comer todo el contenido del plato

Incluso se dio el tiempo para jugar un poco domino, con nosotros, el se fue a par con mi viejito y yo con mi abuelita, teniamos que turnarnos por que mis tios tambien querian participar

Salimos un rato hacia fuera para columpiarnos un rato, habian unas chicas que no le despegaban la vista de encima, otras me fulminaban con la mirada

-¿ves esas niñas de alla?

-si

-no te quitan la vista de encima

-solo tengo ojos para una.

-¿Para quién?- le pregunte con un tono picaro

-para ti

Me quede en silencio, nunca pense que iba a decir algo asi

-¡tranquila!

-ah...despues de tantas cosas que vivimos hoy, una mas me va y me viene

-¿en serio?

-si pasamos muchas cosas hoy ¡y ni he visto la hora!  
-creo que son mas de las doce

-ah...¿napoleon?

-dime- me decia con la misma voz aterciopelada mientras se columpiaba su melena negra se despeinaba con la brisa del viento

-¿Cómo me encuentras?

-de nuevo

-no, no quiero decir, como soy de cuerpo, sino, ...de adentro...¿como soy de adentro?

-una mujer maravillosa

-si tu lo dices…

-en serio, no me crees?

-no mucho.

-mira, tu eres calida, todo lo que irradia de ti es alegria, eres pura, de sentimientos, y de cuerpo, eres sincera, humilde, buena persona, bondadosa, tienes algo que hasta los niños te aman.

-es por que son niños.

-y el amigo que te conte, el te ama por como eres.

-¿ese amigo tuyo, tan enamorado de mi esta?

-para el es un extraño sentimiento que siembras tu en su piel, jamas sintio algo asi por nadie,es...tan profundo y nuevo a la vez, es algo tan inmenso, no hay explicación, es algo tan intenso dentro de su corazon, es un océano que corre dentro...y roba su respiración, y el...poco a poco pierde el control cuando te ve.

Lo oia mientras trataba de entender cuanto amor habia dentro de ese hombre por mi, esta...muy enamorado de mi...¡y yo ni siquiera lo conozco!

Miro su muñeca y hizo un gesto de pena

-¿Qué pasa?

-me tengo que ir mi mama se va a preocupar

-¿Qué le vas a decir?

-que Sali a comer

-si...si saliste pero a parte de eso

-no te preocupes solo basta con decirle eso y va a entender sola

Lo lleve a la casa donde el se despidió de todos mi mama se acerco a darle un beso y exclamo "estas helado niño por dios" mi abuela le dio un abrazo bien fuerte, mientras mi tata le prometía que para otra vez jugaría con el al domino, y se irían juntos, mi tía se despidió de el con su típico "chao gallo cuídate", y mi tío Luís solo decidió estrecharle la mano el maxi por su parte hizo lo mismo y los gemelos le enseñaron su saludo de manos

-bien andres fue un placer

-cuando quieras hijo, ven a la casa

-OK

Mi viejito le dio la mano y me fui del gancho con el hasta su jepp

-bueno julieta...nos vemos

-ya...

le di una sonrisa, y un beso en la mejilla

-cuidado con los bichos en la cabeza

-bueno

Partio lo mas rapido que pudo, parece que iba apurado, detrás de el mis tios se despidieron de mi y los gemelos me desarmaron en un abrazo, el maxi, callado como siempre me dio un beso en la mejilla, mi viejito se quedo jugando domino con mi madre, mi abuela, y mi abuelo

-¡yo me voy a acostar, me dio sueño!  
-¿mañana vas a ir donde tus nuevas amigas?

Me extrañe, asi que me coloque a recordar y habuiamos quedado de vernos en el cine con Roxana y Vinka, Paola no podia ir por que salia de la ciudad.  
-si

-no vuelvas tan tarde- me recalco mi viejito

-si se

-hasta mañana hija- se despidió mi abuelita

-¡hasta mañana, que amanezcan bien!

Entre a mi pieza y poco a poco el sueño me iba invadiendo, me fui desvistiendo y colocándome el pijama arregle algunos libros que estaban casi por caerse del librero, revise mi computador por los mails, pero no tenia ninguno, revise mi celular, y llovian los mensajes de todos mis amigos, vinka, roxsana, paola,y los chicos pokemones que me hablan tania y Sebastián...di un suspiro hondo y abri las tapas de mi cama, me sentia un poco ahogada y decidi abrir la ventana, cerre mi pieza con llave, mas bien por mi mama, ella a veces se coloca algo imprudente. ,apague la luz y me quede unos minutos pensando en mi largo dia con napoleon ...tan especial, me llenaba el corazon de algo que era extraño para mi, me dieron ganas de llorar, era increíble que mi mente me engañara de esta manera, cerre los ojos sin pensar en nada y me deje llevar por el sueño, un sueño que me estaba matando, para ser sincera.

Iba corriendo, eso crei, corriendo, venia arrancando de alguien, alguien me venia persiguiendo, me sentia desesperada, tenia frente de mi un espejo, uno ovalado, grande, no veia muy bien quien se reflejaba, pero parece que era yo, a mi lado venia una pequeña niña , tomandome de la mano mientras los deceos de huir venian otra vez, los pasos se hacian cada vez mas potentes, desise su mano para ver de quien se trataba, era Matsumoto que se quedo a mi lado en silencio, me miro con esos ojos inexpresivos, esos ojos que son capaces de hechizar a cualquiera al mirarlos, hasta que poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, hasta tenerlos entre abiertos

Me habia despertado el viento helado de la ventana, de a poco medio dormida fui a cerrarla, me obligo a despertar la luna menguante que estaba en el cielo, de a poco los ojos los iba abriendo mas y mas, la pieza estaba oscura, no alcanze a ver mucho tropezaba con todo quise ver la hora pero estaba demasiado oscuro la luna solo iluminaba una linea en el piso

Solo senti...algo extraño...habia un olor exquisito en el aire, no era uno de mis perfumes ni colonias, sino que era un olor...extraño y enloquecedor a la vez, me fui a tirar a la cama y choque con un torso suave, que amortiguo mi cara, trate de mirar pero estaba muy oscuro, con mis manos trate de adivinar de quien se trataba senti que un torso me apegaba de apoco a el, unas manos grandes y frias tomaron las mias y me estrecharon, tuve ganas de llorar, cuando sentí que me rozaba la espalda las mismas alas que habia visto ese dia, eran las mismas, me envolvieron dejando igual que la vez pasada una estela de plumas en el aire, trate de abrir mis ojos pero estaba muy oscuro para darme cuenta si los tenia abiertos o no, solo subio a mi garganta como un sollozo y el angel tapo mi boca con su dedo, estreche con mis brazos su espalda tocando las alas que surgian de ella, subi mis manos hasta sentir su rostro, era suave, esboce una sonrisa, mientras con mi tacto recorria su pelo manejable, note que era alto, mas alto que yo, el doble mas alto, con mis labios comence a besar su pecho, recorriendo su cuello este me apreto con mas fuerza levantandome del piso unos centmetros del suelo hasta que pude sentir que era mas alta que el, este con su aliento, frio y de aroma irresistible me iba rozando la mandibula y mi cuello entero, cerraba los ojos suavenmente, mientras que sus alas las sentia en mi espalda, estas me cubrian, al igual que sus brazos fuertes

Abri mi boca para preguntar su nombre, para hablarle, era mi angel, pero me rozo los labios con su frente sacudi la cabeza varias veces para convencerme de que no era un sueño sino que era real, ¡existia!,me lance a llorar en su cuello mientras mis manos recorrian sus orejas y sentia su piel fria como el hielo, como un hielo abrasador que me envolvia,

Cuando poco a poco fue acercando sus labios hasta los míos, me deje llevar en el aroma de su piel, su suavidad, hasta que su boca se unió a la mía, como la sangre a la carne, sus labios se movian lentamente y sensualmente sobre los mios, dulces,estaba soldada a su cuerpo suave y helado ¡ese era mi primer beso!, ¡el beso que tanto soñe!, ¡mi angel!, ¡mi angel se robo la inocencia de mis labios! , solo se oia el golpetear de su respiración en mi cara, y el sonido de nuestro beso, después de varios minutos besándonos me bajo al piso y dibujando una sonrisa me pegue a su pecho y podia sentir la textura de su ropa, la textura de sus alas y el calor de sus manos que me tomaban hasta dejarme acostada en la cama, este me cobijo y se acosto a mi lado, quede debajo de su ala y con la otra me cubria como una manta, me apegue a su pecho y fui cerrando los ojos poco a poco inspirando su olor a miel, mezclado con anis, con sus labios iba recorriendo la comisura de mis labios, hasta que me quede dormida en sus brazos enrollando mi dedo en su pelo , y su mano gigante acariciaba mi mejilla, hundió su nariz en mi pelo, pude sentir que se estremecía, lo calme acariciando su cara que parecía satín, pude percivir que comenzo a calmarse, y sus alas me envolvían, si eso era el paraiso, no necesitaba que dios me llevara al cielo, ya estaba en el, me vencí en su pecho cerrando los ojos, hasta que el sueño, el cansancio, y la felicidad me vencieron.


End file.
